Rizzles
by OnceUponARizzlesStory
Summary: This story takes place in season one around ep 5 with the Fairfield case I wanted to change Jane's reaction to Maura not having her back, back at the Fairfield's home it will be Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

Jane walks in the bullpen with Frost "is Maura here yet?" she asks Korsak "yeah I think so" Jane storms of to the elevator.

"What's wrong with her?" he asks Frost

"Well you know how we went to the Fairfield's house to ask questions about Adam" Korsak nods "well Jane went to ask a couple of questions like she usually does you know the protocol"

"yeah" he says making him go faster "well Jane went and asked a few questions to the wife and then one of the brothers Garrett who I may add is ex-fiancé of the Doc" Korsak looks surprise

"Him and Doctor Isles?" Frost nods "yup well he appeared and Jane when to ask him a couple of questions he wasn't exactly answering and Jane said it was procedure and when she looked at the Doc for support she practically said to back off"

Korask hiss "uh that's not good Janie doesn't like to be told what to do specifically on her job"

Meanwhile at the morgue Maura was listening to the news and doing Adam Fairfield's autopsy when Jane came bursting through the doors "where do you get of telling me how to do my job!" yells Jane in anger. Maura looks up startle by Jane's outburst.

"Pardon?"

"Pardon" mocks Jane "I said where the fuck do you get off telling me how to do my job!" she spats out. Maura puts down her instruments and her goggles "I'm not following you" she says calmly "oh really let me refresh your memory Doc 'maybe you could give them some space Jane' she mocks trying to sound like Maura.

"Well you were being pushy" she says raising her voice a little

"No Maura I was doing my job, I was treating them like I treat everybody else no more, no less but apparently that's being pushy you didn't seem to mind when I did it on other cases is it because this is YOUR kind of people and not mine!" Jane's voice is so loud she is sure the bullpen can hear her but she is piss. Piss that the woman in front of her, her best friend, the one she trust the most and the one she is secretly in love with didn't have her back

"My kind?!" Maura yells back

"Yes your kind! The ones with money, the ones that don't give two shits about anyone but themselves!" her voice is harsh, every word like venom

"The Fairfield built the city" Maura says

"No Maura my grandfather was an Iron worker _**he **_built the city, your kind just sat back on our money watching us suffer" the Italian is on a roll "what are you even doing here slogging with us?" Maura looks taking aback.

"Same as you to catch bad guys" Jane laughs "I need the job you don't need it" she points at herself and then Maura "you will never be one of us as long as you keep acting like one of them pick which side you are fucking playing for" Jane says harshly and walks out leaving Maura behind with tears down her face and a sinking feeling

"Jane" she whispers


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **think realized how short this was so I'm updating another chapter**

Lunch time came around and Jane is at her desk waiting for the cause of death. Maura walks in the bullpen with the cause of dead

"So..." say Korsak knowing well that the two ladies will not talk first

"The cause of dead was a crack to his scowl; I have to see the boat in order to see what caused the damage"

"So you don't know if it's a murder or an accident gee so helpful" say Jane sarcastically and both Frost and Korsak look at each other communicating. Maura sighs she knows why the brunette is mad and Maura knows she has to fix this she doesn't want to lose her best friend and the woman she loves

"I have to see if he accidentally hit himself with something in the boat or if it was a weapon" they nod.

"We will go after lunch it can wait" says Jane bitterly. Maura knows not to push

"Okay...can we talk over lunch or something?" she asks hopeful

"Nah I'm eating with Frost but I'm sure either the major or Garrett would love to" she say leaving without giving the blonde time to reply. Maura sighs

"It'll be alright Doc your her best friend, she'll forgive you" Maura looks at Korsak

"What if she doesn't you know Jane she doesn't forgive easily and I think she's really hurt for what I did" Korsak looks at her sympathetically

"What is it that you did?" he knows he just knows that the Doctor needs to tell someone. Maura sits down

"Well...I didn't have her back" Maura say sadly

"Oh Doc look I don't know exactly what happened but I know this...from where we come from the most valuable thing specially in a friendship is having each other's backs" Korsak stands up "would you like to have lunch Doctor Isles?" he asks Maura smiles

"I would love to Detective Korsak"


	3. Chapter 3

The case is finally over and Jane was right it was a murder done by no other than Garrett himself. Maura and her haven't talk since that argument other than for work. The blonde has been trying the whole week to but Jane just pushed her away. She didn't want to get in another fight with the M.E. Jane is in her couch drinking a beer when her door opens

"Ma! How many-" she didn't finish because she sees the person that opened her door wasn't her mother but Maura. She sighs "what do you want Maura don't you have some fancy dinner to go to or something" Jane asks in a low, sharp voice looking back at the TV drinking her beer.

"Stop that!" says Maura.

Jane stands up putting her beer down "stop what! Maura!"

"Stop treating me like this I am not like them I am not one of them" Jane laughs

"Well it sure as hell didn't look like It this week!" their voices are rising and this is what Jane has been avoiding.

"I have been trying to talk to you all week, to apologize Jane! But you won't talk to me!"

"Why should I it's pretty damn clear which team you're playing for"

"Yes I know which 'team' I'm playing for and it's with you!" Maura says "please Jane I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't have your back but I have it now" Jane looks at her with a serious face.

"How do I know that Maura?"

"Because Jane I am your best friend" Maura doesn't know what else to say she's running out of things and Jane still has the same expression.

"Yeah well I was you best friend when this happened and you didn't have my back than" Jane really wanted to make it work but she is hurt "and when I suggested Garrett was the killer which by the way was correct you again didn't think for the slightest second before you doubted and said it couldn't have been him why because you were engage to the guy and you thought you knew him...news flash Maura you don't first of all it wasn't even your job and your input wasn't needed; second of all if you would have been the detective you would have failed miserably to bring this case to a close because you were to emotionally attached"

Maura looks to the ground knowing Jane is right "I trusted you; I never cared about our differences but now I'm too self-conscious, from where I come from Maura money was always an issue. I couldn't go to college not because I didn't get in or I didn't want to Maura but because we just didn't have the money but we did have each other's backs something you failed to do so and it hurt Maura and now I am too self-conscious on all our differences" Jane has calm down speaking in a neutral voice. Maura's heart is racing at the brunette's words

"What are you-" Maura clears her throat getting rid of the lump or trying to "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we...we don't mix you see I think we should just be co-workers like before" Jane turns around feeling tears in her eyes. Maura on her part is letting her tears fall _'no I love you...you can't...I can't live without you_' Maura moves one step closer to Jane

"You-you want to stop being my friend?" Maura whispers with sadness. It's silent neither speaking. Maura makes up her on telling Jane her feelings she is on the verge of losing Jan anyways

"NO!" she says firmly and Jane turns around her eyes glassy and wide with surprise. Maura steps in front of Jane

"I won't let my best friend walk away...I won't let the women I love leave me" she says and she waits.

Waits for the worst because she just confessed her love to Jane. Jane is quiet thinking about what Maura just said _'holy crap did she just said that?_'

"You love me?" Maura nods "as in-"

"As in I'm_** IN**_ love with you" In that moment Jane gets her courage and grabs the honey- blonde's face crashing her lips to hers. Maura is in shock but once it passes she tangles her fingers in raven black locks. Jane swept her tongue across Maura's lower lip and she's granted access. Maura moans to the feeling of Jane's tongue and lips on hers air becomes necessary so they pull apart resting foreheads

"I love you too" they smiles at each other

"I'm sorry Jane for everything I know I was wrong but I have your back and I will spend every day showing you that...I love you" Jane caresses her face

"I love you too Maur so so much...come on let's go to bed"

She grabs her taking her to bed. They change and do their night routines Jane as always finishes first and gets into bed replying the events 'holy shit I'm with Maura now...wait am I?' she gets interrupted by Maura's voice

"what are you thinking?" she gets in bed and cuddles up to Jane putting her arm around her waist her head resting against her shoulder. Jane snuggles right back putting her arm around Maura

"I was... well you see what we are?" Maura looks up

"What do you want us to be Jane?" Jane looks at the blonde's eyes

"Together" is the simple reply.

Maura smiles brightly and leans back in order to kiss he "together"

"But before we tell everyone and all I want to take you out on a date" she blushes and Maura smiles

"I would love to" Jane looks at her

"Okay next Friday?"

"Perfect"


	4. Chapter 4

All week Jane has been thinking on where to take Maura. She wants to do something different something no other date has done for the beautiful blonde. On Thursday she got the perfect idea. She goes down to the morgue to see her beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey you" she says and Maura looks up from the computer.

"Hi"

They wanted to kiss so badly but couldn't, not yet anyways.

"So for tomorrow wear something casual that means no heels" Maura pouts at that.

"Trust me Maura wear jeans and a tank top with whatever comfortable shoes you got the rest leave it up to me" Maura nods.

"Where are we going?"

"Ah that beautiful it's a surprise" says Jane.

The next day Jane wakes up happy and nervous _'what if she doesn't like it?_' she shakes her head.

"She'll love it" she says to herself.

She goes to work and everything is normal. She is doing paper work when she receives a message from Maura.

_M- What time shall I be ready?_

_J-6:30 should be good _

_M- Alright 6:30 it is_

_J-see ya_

It is around 5:00 so Jane decides to go home and get ready. Before going home she stops at a little mall, more of a plaza and buys two beanies and a leather jacket. She goes home and takes a shower. Jane gets out of the shower and gets dress. She puts some tight skinny jeans with a white tank top, she goes to her closet and looks for the red converse she hasn't worn in forever after that she gets her leather jacket from the closet and puts it on. She goes to the bathroom and fixes her hair putting one of the beanies on leaving part of her front hair visible just like she wore them for school. She looks at the time 6:10; perfect she has time to make another stop.

She gets her keys and phone grabs the other beanie and the leather jacket she bought and goes out the door. She stops at an old friend's bakery.

"Jane!"

"Hey Mark" they hug.

"What brings you here?"

"Well my date loves fudge clusters and yours are still the best I know in Boston" she smiles and he nods.

"You look like you're going to school Rizzoli" Jane laughs.

"Nah"

Mark gives her a dozen fudge clusters in a bag with a gold ribbon.

"Thanks how much?"

"Oh no it's on the house ...stop by more often" Jane nods.

"I will"

She gets in her car and drives to Maura's. At exactly 6:30 she is knocking on her door, a few seconds later Maura opens the door. She's wearing tight denim skinny jeans, a black tank top with black vans.

"Wow Maura you look...sexy as hell" says Jane and then smirks "I did not know you own vans."

Maura shrugs while smiling.

"Every girl has their secret" she looks at Jane up and down "and you look just irresistible" Jane blushes "I like the beanie too" Jane smiles.

"I'm glad because I got you one too"

She waves the bag and finally walks in. She puts the bag down and takes the beanie out.

"Come here."

Maura walks towards her and Jane puts the beanie on just like hers. Then she grabs the leather jacket.

"Here put this on."

"Jane I have leather jackets."

"Yeah but they're too

Expensive Maur" Maura just smiles and puts the jacket Jane gave her. Jane looks at Maura.

"Okay wow you look even hotter, like this is all you needed to complete your outfit."

Maura looks at herself in the mirror and locks eyes with Jane.

"We do look hot but why are we dress up like teenagers Jane?"

"Wait and see"


	5. Chapter 5

Jane has blindfolded Maura careful not to tight and careful to not take the beanie off the blonde. Once there she grabs the fudge clusters and she walks to Maura's side to opens the door to help Maura out of the car.

"Jane; I hear screaming."

"Hush Maura just wait."

She turns Maura around and takes the blindfold off, whispering in her ear.

"Open your eyes" Maura opens her eyes.

"An amusement park!" Maura turns around with a huge smile.

"Yeah; the reason why we are dressed up like this and we are here is because I wanted to give you something no one else has. You see all of your dates, they always take you to fancy dinners or operas and then they hope to go home with you to get laid, but that's it; I wanted to give you something different so I decided this; a day of youth you never had, in our time while you were studying somewhere in France we were here having fun or on dates, so I wanted to recreate that just for you...I wanted to include you."

Maura is speechless and so touched. Jane takes her silence as something bad.

"Oh shit you don't like it, we can go someplace else-"

She is cut off by Maura's lips crashing hard on hers.

"No this is perfect Jane" she says once they pull apart.

They go in and Jane buys the bracelets for unlimited rides.

"Oh hey I forgot to give you these."

She takes the fudge clusters and gives them to Maura.

"Oh Jane! I love these!" she kisses Jane.

"I know" she winks.

They get in every ride and play in every game. Jane won Maura a big teddy bear. They took pictures at the booth for memories of their magical night. Maura ate so much junk food.

"How did you manage to do this? I have never eaten so much junk in my life" said Maura.

Around 9:00 Jane grabs Maura and starts to walk out to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"Hold on."

They get to the car so Maura can leave the bear and Jane can get the blanket she put there. They walk down the parking lot across the street.

"Oh I didn't even notice we were close to the beach" says Maura.

Jane smiles and walks to the beach holding Maura's hand. They go to the beach and spread the blanket. Jane sits on it facing the fair.

"Come sit between my legs."

Maura does and Jane puts her arms around her waist, her head on Maura's shoulder.

"Thank you Jane this has been the best date I've ever had" she sighs happily.

Jane turns her head planting a kiss in her neck.

"Anything for you baby."

Maura smiles at the pet name. None of her ex-lovers have called her that.

"I love you Jane" she blurs out.

Jane kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear.

"I love you too beautiful."

Maura turns and kisses her. They kiss until they hear a _**'bang.'**_ Maura pulls back to see where the sound is coming from or what it is.

"Fireworks!" she says excitedly "oh I love fireworks."

Jane squeezes her waist.

"I know"

Jane and Maura make their way back to the car to go home. Once they get to Maura's home Jane walks Maura to her door.

"I'm not coming in tonight not because I don't want to but because I don't want to take you to bed before our second date at least and if I come in I will not follow that rule so."

Maura smiles and nods. Jane walks up to her and caresses her face then leans in and gives her a slow passionate kiss. All Maura can do is kiss her back because her hands are full with the big teddy bear and the fudge clusters. They pull apart and Jane takes out 6 strips from her back pocket.

"Here you get 3 and I get 3" it's the pictures from the booth. Maura smiles as she sees them.

"I love this. "

Jane nods.

" Night beautiful" she kisses her again and starts walking towards her car.

"Night Jane."

Maura walks in with the biggest smile on her face. Monday comes and Jane wakes up early just to catch Maura before she leaves to work. Jane is in front of Maura's house leaning against the passenger side of her car. Maura comes out and sees her.

"Jane?!"

"Hey baby."

Maura walks up to her giving her a peck.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to pick you up."

She opens the door to let her get in. They drive to the BPD enjoying each other's company. As they get out of the car Maura is surprise to feel Jane put her arm around her shoulder kissing her head. She says nothing and puts her arm around her waist. She is even more surprise to see that Jane doesn't let her go as they enter the doors to BPD but holds her closer. Everyone looks at them, murmuring. They get in the elevator.

"Come up it's too early."

Maura nods.

"Jane you didn't feel...uncomfortable?"

Jane looks at her and they lock eyes.

"Maur I love you and I want to be with you, I'm not ashamed or uncomfortable."

"Oh Jane."

Maura breaths out. They kiss and the doors open, they pull apart seeing a uniform cop looking at them blushing.

"Morning Jessie" says Jane nodding.

"Uh morning Jane, Doctor Isles."

Maura nods. They get off and get in the bullpen.

"Morning detective Frost, Detective Korsak."

"Morning Doc...Jane you're here early."

"Yeah."

She answers simply. She sits down, Maura still close to the door.

"So how was your weekend ladies?" asks Korsak.

"Maura come here!"

Maura walks towards her and without warning Jane turns her around and sits her on her lap.

"Maura and I went on a date...I took her to the fair"

In that Jane takes out one of the three strips of photos and puts it in her computer screen. It's the one where they made crazy faces and on the last one they were kissing. Frost and Korsak are speechless while Maura is smiling a huge full on dimple smile.

"You guys are dating?" says Frost finally.

"Maura is not only my best friend but also my girlfriend."

To prove her point she kisses Maura's neck. Every officer couldn't help but stare at them, they're hot together _**'Rizzoli and Isles.'**_

"Well, we're happy for you" says Korsak.

"Yeah partner, really happy."

They smile but then their phones ring.

"We got a case"

**Thank you all who have so far read, favorite and follow my story. I am a senior in high school and I'm extremely busy with college and clubs but I will try to at least update once every day. Love you all thanks again! –xoxo-**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey baby, you have the cause of death yet?"

Says Jane entering Maura's office.

"Actually yes I do, I was just going to bring them to you."

She replies looking up smiling. Jane leans down and kisses her cheek.

"Okay so?..."

"She bleed out from the stab wound to her shoulder, whoever did this waited for her to die in order to cut her throat and rape her."

Jane starts to pace around the room.

"Okay so he stabs her, waits for her to bleed out and die for him to cut her throat and rape her...why?"

She says to herself and Maura smiles. She loves seeing Jane doing her job

"I also found DNA in her nails, I'm running it now."

Jane nods and smiles.

"Okay, well let me know."

She walks to her, bends down and kisses her.

"See you later" Maura nods.

She watches Jane leave, a few minutes later Susie walks in.

"Dr. Isles, I got the results."

Jane walks in the bullpen and sees her mother hovering over the screen of her computer.

"Ma!"

Angela turns around pointing at the pictures.

"Janie what's this?"

"Those ma, are pictures of me and my girlfriend Maura" says Jane.

Korsak and Frost sit there wondering how Jane's super catholic mom is going to react to this.

"Your girlfriend?"

In that moment Maura walks in with the DNA results and the room goes dead.

"Jane I ha-"

She stops as she sees Jane's mother.

"Oh, hello Angela."

Angela nods still not sure how to process this.

"Maura is your girlfriend? Janie how...I mean I didn't know you liked women."

Maura realizing what's going on panics. Maura knows Angela is catholic and that this sort of behavior is not allowed in their religious believe.

"I don't ma."

In that Maura looks at Jane confuse. Jane walks to Maura putting her arm around her shoulders.

"It's just Maura, I have never felt like this for another women, matter of fact for no one ever."

While she's talking, she is looking into the blonde's eyes.

"I love her more than I love myself and it scares the shit out of me to think you can love someone that much. Especially a woman, who came into your life, became your best friend and one day just tells you she loves you."

Maura has tears in her eyes.

"I love you that much too Jane."

"What have you done to my daughter?!"

Asks Angela pointing at Maura accusingly.

"Ma! She didn't do anything...can we not do this here in front of everyone."

Jane says through her teeth. Angela looks at Jane.

"This is wrong Janie, an abomination...come if we pray for forgiveness we can still save you."

Angela grabs her hand but Jane jerks away.

"No ma, I'm not sorry for this and if loving Maura is the path to hell I'll happily take it...like I said ma I love her."

Angela shakes her head with tears and walks away.

"You have us Jane" says Frost.

"Yeah" says Korsak both of them smiling.

Jane nods holding her tears.

"You okay?" whispers Maura.

"Yeah babe" answers Jane kissing the top of her head.

In that moment Crowe walks in missing everything. Of course being the douche that he is.

"Hey Rizzoli! I hear you're hitting it with Doctor Death here" he laughs.

"A doll would have been better...has more emotions."

His laugh gets cut off by Jane's fist.

"Jane!" says Maura.

He falls to the ground and Jane gets on top of him punching him two more time.

"I don't want to hear you talking about my girlfriend like that EVER! You hear me Crowe, she's a lady something you'll never have " says Jane.

Crowe not getting the memo.

"Yeah a freak."

Jane answers by kicking him in the stomach.

"Rizzoli! Crowe! What the hell is going on here?"

"Crowe was making insults of the Doctor here."

Says Jane and the lieutenant looks at Crowe.

"You're in desk duty for a week"

"What? But boss-"

"No but's Crowe, now!" Crowe walks away murmuring.

"As for you Rizzoli" his voice goes soft.

"Take a few days off, you too Doctor Isles, Korsak and Frost can take this one."

He walks back to his office.

"Yeah partner we got this"

"Come on Jane let's go home."

Jane walks to the elevator. Maura walks up to Korsak and gives him the file.

"Here is the DNA, it matches to the husband."

Maura walks to the elevator were Jane is waiting. Once the doors close Maura turns to face Jane.

"Sweetie, do you want to stay with me?" she whispers.

Jane grabs her hand and nods. They go to Jane's apartment first and then Maura's. Jane enters Maura's house with a duffle bag.

"I remember the first time I spend the night, which was the first time I ever saw your house too it was when..." she trails of.

Maura hugs her.

"I remember."

"I was jealous that night."

Maura pulls away in that.

"You were?" Jane nods.

"Yeah, I remember seeing Dean at your door and all I wanted to do was walk out here, turn you around, throw you against the nearest wall and kiss you right in front of him."

Maura's breath is short and her eyes dark.

"Why didn't you?" she breaths out.

"Boundaries Maur you can't do that with a friend...plus I made sure he weren't interested in you so then I'll have you all to myself."

Jane winks and kisses her. Maura's hands go around her neck, fingers through her hair. Jane's hands go around her waist, down to her butt, she squeezes eliciting a moan from the M.E. They pull apart.

"I have always wondered how your ass would feel against my palms"

"And?"

"It's better than I imagined."

They kiss again for long minutes, expressing their love. They pull apart.

"You wanna watch something on tv?" Maura nods.

"I'm going to get a beer want anything?"

"A glass of red please" Jane nods.

It's around 12:00 o'clock both watching tv, cuddling on the couch when Maura speaks.

"Jane, you never told me how you feel about what happened with you mom."

She is laying on top of Jane, head resting on the brunettes chest while Jane plays with her hair.

"Sad" is the only response.

Maura looks up.

"That's it?"

Jane looks down at her.

"Well I mean I can't ask too much from her baby I knew that our relationship wasn't going to be accepted that easily by my parents."

"And you still went for it?" Jane smiles.

"Yeah and I would do it again; I mean I don't like how we fought before that, but I will do everything all over again if it means I get to have you."

Maura leans in kissing her with tears in her eyes. They pull apart.

"How did I get so lucky?"

Breaths out Maura, Jane caress her cheek. She kisses her gently again.

"I've been asking myself that same question ever since I met you"

**I will update Rizzles one shot tomorrow and another chapter for this one. I also wanted to change Angela's reaction because she is a religious woman and I feel like that is how she would react at first.**


	7. Chapter 7

Maura wakes up around 10:00 to find her bed empty.

"Jane?" she yells getting no answer

She sees a note in her bedside table _'went out to do some errands be ready by 6:00 Love Jane' _Maura smiles and gets up. Maura does a few things around the house, meditates for a little and then gets ready. By 5:30 Maura is ready to go, she is wearing a blue, low cut dress knowing how much Jane loves her cleavage and knowing blue is her favorite color. Her hair is curl and she is wearing black stilettos. Her doorbell rings and she goes to open it to see a bouquet of flowers. She accepts the flowers and sees a driver at her door.

"Ms. Isles, Ms. Rizzoli has asked me to pick you up; I'll be waiting in the car."

Maura nods and her eyes go wide when she sees the limo. She goes to put the flowers in a vase and she sees a note.

'_Maura, I give you these flowers because each one of them represents my feelings for you, the heliotropes are for the endless love I have for you, the geraniums are for our friendship that it's important in this relationship, the red roses are for my constant desire for you, the salvia blues are for my constant thoughts of you, the salvia reds to tell you that you're forever mine and I yours and the violets are for my loyalty, devotion and faithfulness to you.. I love you Maura Isles'_

Maura has tear in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Oh Jane."

She goes and gets in the limo.

"There's a bottle of Pinot Ms. Rizzoli though you'll like to enjoy the ride."

Says the driver through the intercom. Maura gets the bottle and pours herself a glass. They get to the destination. She gets off in a restaurant call 'Little Italia.' Once inside she is greeted by a waitress.

"Ms. Isles?"

"Yes."

Maura smiles and the waitress returns it.

"This way please."

Maura is led to the back where she sees a path of roses and candles.

"Follow the path" says the waitress.

Maura follows it to the rooftop were she sees a table in the middle with a single candle and a bucket with champagne. She looks around at the little lights that look like those of Christmas and her breath catches. It catches because she sees the most beautiful thing. She sees Jane wearing a strapless dress, it's red and her hair is curl like actually curl not her normal wild, untamed curls and she is wearing Maura gasps _**'heels, she's wearing heels for me!'**_ Maura smiles. She walks towards Jane.

"Wow Jane, you look beautiful."

Jane caresses her face.

"You do too."

She kisses her.

"Shall we?"

She says as she pulls a chair for Maura. A waitress comes and pours them the champagne and brings them their first meal.

"Oh Jane thank you for the beautiful flowers and all of this, it's so beautiful... but how did you pull it off?"

"I know the owner, me and him go way back."

"You are talking about me Rizzoli."

Maura turns to see a brunette, tall, handsome man walking towards them.

"All good things Gustavo, all good things."

They hug and Gustavo turns to Maura grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"You must be Maura, I am chef Gustavo."

"Please to meet you" says Maura.

"You truly are a beauty."

Maura blushes.

"Alright G back away from my girl alright" they laugh.

All the night Gustavo presented the many dishes and told stories of him and Jane when he had a chance. Jane and Maura are in the limo to go back home.

"Thank you Jane that was amazing."

Jane kisses the top of her head.

"Anything for you baby."

It's silent until Maura breaks it again.

"Jane?"

"Hum?"

Jane has her hand around her shoulder and Maura has her head resting on Jane's shoulder.

"I want you to make love me"

Jane gets out of the limo and waits for Maura. Once she's out Jane puts her hands on her lower back. When Maura opens and closes the door she feels Jane's hands go around her waist and butterfly kisses along her shoulder and neck. Jane catches an earlobe between her teeth and sucks lightly causing a moan to stumble from the blonde.

"You sure?"

Maura turns around putting her hands around strong shoulders. She looks into brown eyes.

"I have never been more sure in my life about anything...I want you Jane so bad."

With that said Jane kisses her while taking her heels off. Once off she grabs Maura's ass and lifts her up. Maura jumps and wraps her legs around her waist. She kisses any expose skin Jane has to offer while Jane takes them to the bedroom. Once inside the bedroom Jane puts Maura down and reaches for her own sipper on the side and lowers it. Maura's breathe hitches from the anticipation for this beauty to unravel. Once Jane's dress falls to the ground and reveals her red lace thong and matching strapless bra Maura's breath hitches once again.

"Oh Jane you are just...breathtaking."

Maura breaths out and Jane blushes.

"Thank you...come here."

She says moving her finger. Maura walks towards her and Jane reaches for the sipper on the back and lowers it. She pushes the dress down her body slowly, kissing every skin that's expose to her until she finds herself at her knees kissing Maura's calf. Maura steps out of her dress and heels. Jane stands up and looks down at Maura caressing her face. She lays Maura on the bed and settles between her legs. They kiss slow and passionate. They remove what's left of their clothes.

"Wow you're beautiful you know that just...perfect."

Maura blushes.

"I never thought I would get here."

Whispers Jane in awe as she covers Maura's perfect breasts. She squeezes them and Maura moans in response. Jane starts trailing kisses down her body wrapping her lips around a pink nipple, licking, sucking, and biting lightly.

"Oh Jane."

Jane's heart stops and she looks up at Maura, stopping for a second.

"W-what's wrong?"

Maura breaths out.

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life Maura, that right there, you moaning my name like that turns me on to no end."

Jane say feeling herself get wetter. Maura leans in her ear and she purrs.

"How do I say it? Jane."

She moans out her name and is all Jane can take. Jane works her hand between Maura's legs, coming in contact with the pool of wetness.

"Oh Maura, you're so wet."

Jane breaths out and Maura moans as Jane starts playing with her wetness. Jane starts rubbing her clit in small circles. Maura is grinding into her hand. Jane teases her entrance until she can't take it no more.

"Please Jane...Please."

Hearing her beg is enough and she enters her with two fingers.

"Oh god!"

Maura screams out as she arches her back and curls her toes onto the mattress. Jane thrusts into her slow but hard. Maura throws her head back in ecstasy. Maura's right hand makes its way to Jane's wet pussy and without warning enters her.

"Maur!"

They set a pace that works for both of them. They are so close they can feel it. The only sounds in the room are the sounds of their love making.

"Oh yes! Oh Jane! Baby I'm close."

"Me too...together?"

"Together."

And together they came. They land on the bed a panting, sweating mess. Once they catch their breath Jane speaks.

"Wow Maura that was just..."

She has no words and neither does Maura so she hums. She cuddles up to Jane already falling asleep.

"Jane?"

"Mm?"

She replies in a sleepy voice already following Maura.

"I love you."

Jane smiles.

"I love you too baby"


	8. Chapter 8

Jane wakes up to the feeling of something warm around her. She opens her eyes to see honey-blonde hair under her chin. She smiles remembering the night before. Maura is resting her head on her shoulder, a hand around her waist and a leg over one of hers. Her back is expose, the blanket covering from her waists down. Jane starts touching her back lightly with her finger tips, tracing random patters. Maura opens her eyes and smiles but stays still to see what else Jane does. After a while Jane starts drawing letters on her back _'I love you.'_

"I love you too."

Jane's hand stops on Maura's back and Maura looks up. They lock eyes and smile.

"Morning beautiful."

Says Jane caressing her cheek.

"Morning."

Says Maura leaning in and kissing her. They stay like that for a while just kissing, hands exploring.

"Maura."

Says Jane rolling her to her back so she is now on top.

"I want to taste you."

Jane rasps out.

"Oh god, yes!"

Maura breaths out.

"I'm yours, you can do whatever you want with me baby."

She hears a growl.

"Damn right you're mine."

Jane starts kissing down her body all the way between her legs. She spreads Maura's legs and sees her dripping with need. She looks up at Maura and her eyes are black from all the lust and desire and Maura reflects it. Jane lowers her head and takes the first swipe.

"Mm you taste delicious."

She purrs and Maura moans. Jane goes back to swiping her tongue against Maura. She is going on instinct; she has never done this before. But she is doing something right because Maura is a panting, sweating mess.

"Oh Jesus! Oh-oh."

Jane swirls her tongue around her opening and then plunges into her a couple of times. Maura hisses at the intrusion welcoming it. Jane goes from plunging her tongue inside to swirling it around her clit, circling it with the tip then taking it between her lips and sucks on it greedily.

"Oh Fuck!"

Jane has never heard the normally compose M.E. curse but it is such a fucking turn on. Maura has her hands tangle in black locks, back arch, eyes squeeze shut, head throw back, and mouth parted saying incoherent things. Jane slows her ministration replacing her tongue with her fingers she gets up Maura's body until she is face to face with the blonde and kisses her letting her taste herself. Maura moans until she feels Jane stop. She pulls back from the kiss.

"Why are you stopping...don't stop please! Don't stop!"

Maura begs, she doesn't even care at this point she is so close.

"Say it" says Jane.

'_Say it? Say what?' _

"Come on Maura say it" repeats Jane.

Maura moves her hips trying to gain friction and gets frustrated as Jane holds her down.

"Say what Jane? I don't understand what you want me to say."

Whines Maura but Jane isn't moving. Maura searches deep in her brain, searching for what is that Jane wants her to say until it clicks.

"Fuck me Jane...please I need you to fuck me, hard" and that is it.

Jane enters her and doesn't even let her get use the intrusion but starts pumping in and out, hard and fast. Maura is meeting her thrusts, clinging to her.

"Oh yes! Oh Jane...harder! Baby fuck me harder."

Jane complies working harder grunting from the effort. Hearing Maura swear is seriously too much for Jane. Maura's moaning is getting louder.

"Uh...oh yes!"

Jane starts using her thigh for leverage, to touch Maura deeper. She curls her fingers touching that soft spot and Maura screams out.

"Ohhh right there! God Jane I'm close" Maura moans out.

And she was, after a couple of more thrust she is flying. Jane slows her thrust but keeps going to make her orgasm last longer. Once Maura gets back to earth Jane pulls out slowly waiting for Maura to open her eyes. When she does Jane brings her fingers into her mouth and sucks on them.

"Mm" she moans.

Maura's eyes grow dark and she flips them around.

"My turn."

She growls and Jane's breathe hitches.

They've been back to work for a week and they have been dating for two and everything is great

_J: hey baby want get lunch?_

_M: sure honey :)_

_J: great be down in a sec :)_

"Hey I'm going to lunch call if you get any leads."

She announces Frost and Korsak both nodding. Jane goes to the basement into the morgue seeing Maura looking at some papers with her back to her. Jane smiles and puts her arms around her waist picking her up and twirling her around.

"Jane!"

Jane puts her down. She turns around.

"God I missed you baby."

Says Jane kissing her. Maura smiles into the kiss.

"Baby you have seen me all week."

"Yeah but for work that's it."

Says Jane in a pouty, adorable way. Maura smiles even wider.

"Come on let's go to lunch."

They drive to this new Italian place Maura wanted to try. They are sitting having a conversation; Jane is holding her hand when she hears a male voice call her name.

"Janie?"

Jane turns around and her eyes get wide.

"Pops?"

Jane stands up seeing her dad coming to say hi. They hug.

"Janie where have you been, we don't see you anymore where were you this Sunday? When I ask they get all weird, what's going on?"

Jane looks at Maura and then at him.

"Ma didn't tell you?"

She says, he shakes his head. She walks up to Maura pulling her up.

"Pops this is Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts Doctor Maura Isles."

He shakes her hand.

"Hi, how you doing? Frank" he says.

"Pops this is my girlfriend."

Jane's dad looks at her.

"Girlfriend? As in a girl that's a friend?"

Jane shakes her head.

"No as in we're together."

Jane feels Maura grab her hand and squeeze it.

"WHAT!?"

The restaurant goes quiet and people start to stare.

"Pops can we not do this here?" she says.

"Fine come by the house today."

She nods, he leaves and Jane sighs.

"So much for having a nice meal with your girlfriend"

**How do you think that talk with Frank will go? I want to thank all of you who have read and review my story. I am so grateful for the wonderful support love you all –xoxo-**


	9. Chapter 9

**I read all your reviews and I am so thankful for the wonderful feedback! You guys are amazing! About the whole Frank/ Jane thing, I'm so sorry I have read stories where Frank is either okay with it or he is just not in the story at all. I wanted to make my story different so it will be the opposite of okay. I read that some of you wanted him to be okay with it and if it wasn't for the fact that I already have the story plan I would have changed his reaction. I'm sorry if his reaction isn't alright with you all.**

Jane is front of her childhood house.

"Maura, wait out here okay."

Maura nods grabbing Jane's face, she kisses her and whispers against her lips.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here and I love you."

Jane nods, giving her another kiss. Maura goes sit on the steps on the porch while Jane enters the house.

"You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I found out two weeks ago and I was processing, I'm still processing!"

"I'm here!"

Jane says from the front door and waits. Her dad comes. "Why Janie?"

"Why what pops?" says Jane.

She knows this conversation is going to get heated. She sighs under her breath and prepares herself.

"Why do you have to disrespect us like that...the church?, it's a sin Janie to be with a woman."

"Well pops guess I'll be going to hell than because I love her."

Frank laughs.

"You call that love Janie?"

"Yes pops I do, because I do love her!"

Frank raises his voice at the admission is said out loud.

"You love her! What is there to love!?"

Jane also raises her voice. What does he means by that? How dare he question their love?

"What is there to love pops? Are you serious? What isn't there to love?"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

Jane is getting angrier by the minute. Why can anybody see just how happy and in love she is?

"Fine I'll tell you, she is better than every men I have ever been with, she is smart, caring, has a great, humble heart, she's beautiful, her smile brightens my day even in my darkest ones, I feel safe with her and happy, happier than I have ever been. That's how I know I love her and that's how I know she got something special pops!" yells Jane and the room is quiet.

Maura heard everything they said considering they were close to the door and they were yelling. She has tears of joy. Hearing what Jane feels and thinks about her makes her happy to no end. Jane's dad on the other hand its surprise but very angry. Jane can't be this filthy dike, he can't have a sinner for a daughter.

"I don't want you with her, I want you to end this fling you two have" he says.

Jane takes a step back and Maura waits quietly.

"No pops what the hell! How old do you think I am? I'm a grown woman, I can do and be with whoever I want and this is not a fling pops! I actually see myself growing old with her and If she wants I see a family too."

"You choose her over family?!" yells Frank.

"Yes pops! Any day, anywhere!"

Jane is about to leave when Frank says.

"What makes you think she feels the same way? What makes you think she'll give it all up in an instance? From what I heard she is rich and classy Janie, we are not. What makes you think she'll stick around?"

In that moment Maura walks in without knocking. She walks up next to Jane.

"Excuse me Mr. Rizzoli we have only met today and I don't know much about you or you about me but you will know this, I love your daughter more than life itself and one day I would like to be her wife, have children and grow old with her."

She says looking at Frank with a serious expression. Frank goes to talk.

"No I am not done...I might be rich and from a high class family but that don't make your daughter less classy or unworthy. I will give it all up in a second to be with Jane."

She grabs Jane's hand.

"Come on honey let's go home."

they walk out and go to Jane's car. Angela watched everything from her kitchen.

_'My Janie is in love'_ she smiles maybe this isn't bad, after all Jane did says she wanted grandbabies. It's been a month and a week since they first cross that line between best friends and lovers. Jane is at her desk doing paper work when she hears her mother's voice.

"Jane?"

Jane looks at her, surprise.

"Ma?!" she sighs "look if you're here to say-"

"No Jane, I'm here because I want to talk to you."

Jane looks at her weird but stands up.

"And Maura" finishes Angela.

Jane freezes.

"Uh okay" she says carefully.

In the morgue Maura is at her desk in her office when she hears Jane's unmistakable footsteps.

"Hey honey I'm-"

She trails off when she sees Angela behind Jane. Not sure what was happening she looks at Jane again.

"Hey baby...ma wanted to talk to the both of us."

She says going to kiss her on the lips; a quick peck considering her ma is there. Angela gets in and closes the door.

"Please Angela sit down."

Angela sits down and waits for Maura and Jane to join her. Jane sits to the table in front of her ma and Maura next to her. They're both surprise when Angela puts her hands on their thighs and sighs.

"I miss you Jane it's not the same...I am divorcing your father because we came to different terms."

"Ma-"

"Shh Jane."

Jane rolls her eyes and mutters.

"Don't shush me" Angela rolls her eyes.

Maura smiles at their banter. The two women in front of her were truly alike.

"Your father doesn't want to accept this but I do, that night you came by the house I saw it between the two of you...the love, care, everything" she sighs.

"What I am saying is I'm happy for you, I always liked Maura and I always wanted a doctor in the family so...but if this goes more serious I want a wedding and grandbabies."

Jane and Maura smiles.

"We can do that" says Jane.

Angela smiles and hugs her.

"I love you Janie."

"I love you too ma."

Maura is surprise when Angela hugs her as well.

"Thank you and welcome to the family."

Maura lets out a tear of joy.

"Thank you Angela" Angela nods.

Once they stand and Angela is almost out the door she turns and says.

"Oh and you have to wear a dress Jane."

"Maa! you know I don't wear dresses!"

Jane whines walking out with her ma.

"Well to bad-"

Maura chuckles as she hears the end of the conversation until she sees Jane popping her head in the door.

"See you later, love you"

"Love you too"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. You all make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter which is a little steamy or maybe a lot it all depends on who is reading :D. Happy reading to you all –xoxo-**

It's been 2 days since the talk with her ma and everything is great. Jane beside all her prunes about sex finds herself in a sex store.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

Says the girl working at the store. She is dress in a very short, tight dress.

"Oh I want to spice things up with my girlfriend and I want to surprise her today...I have been looking at your um-"

She waves her hands in front of her.

"Dildos?"

Says the woman.

"Yeah that...but you see they're all to...how do say this..small for me."

She smirks and the girl blushes.

"How um big do you want it?"

"8 inches or so"

She says shrugging. The girl's eyes go wide.

"Runs in the family" she grins.

"Oh, well I got just the one."

She leaves and comes back with a flesh color one.

"Yup that's the one...now where are your strap-ons?"

Back at Maura's she is watching TV glancing at her phone now and then. Jane hasn't texted her all day and they were supposed to spend the day together. She hears a car door close and the key she gave Jane against her lock. She stands up to greet her.

"Hey baby."

Says Jane kissing her.

"Hey where have you been?"

"I was getting something for us tonight."

Maura gets even more curious.

"Can I see it?"

Jane shakes her head smirking.

"No...not yet."

Jane walks with extra swagger to the kitchen and Maura watches her ass while she walks away.

"Okay."

"Hey you want to go out tonight?" asks Jane.

Maura sits in a stool as Jane gets a beer and starts making a sandwich.

"Sure where do you want to go?"

"There's a club a little farther down the street of the robber, it has dancing."

Maura gets surprise.

"You want to go dancing?"

Jane smiles.

"I can dance Maur it's just-" she shrugs "I don't like to that much."

Maura smiles.

"Okay."

It's around nine and they are in front of the club.

"Jane this is a long line, you sure you want to wait?"

Maura is wearing a black, tight dress and black heels. Jane is wearing a red button down with black lose slacks to hide her surprise and her boots.

"Maur I got this."

Jane walks to the entrance and talks to the guard. Maura sees him smile and nod. Jane grabs her hand and leads her in.

"What did you say to him?"

"I said if he could help a sister out with her girl."

Maura smiles _'her girl'_ she likes that. They're in and they hear the loud music and the flashing lights "let's get a drink."

Yells Jane over the music. Maura nods and they get to the bar and signal for the bartender.

"Can I have a Smirnoff and-"

She looks at Maura.

"A dirty martini" says the blonde.

Once they get their drinks they go and find a table. She feels Jane's hand on her lower back as they find a table close to the dance floor. They are drinking when Maura speaks.

"Jane can we dance?"

"Sure but I want to finish the Smirnoff, I need the courage to go and dance with you."

She winks and Maura blushes and bites her lip.

"You can get warm up though, I'll love to watch."

Maura stands and walks to the middle of the dance floor where Jane has the perfect view. Jane's mouth goes dry and her eyes dark as she watches the doctor move her hips. She is doing a circular motion, her hands going up and down her body, fingers through her hair. She is the hottest thing Jane has ever seen Jane watches in a trance _'shit she is turning me on'_ she shifts in her sit. Jane sees a blonde woman approaching her doctor and she lets it happen. She wants to show that Maura is hers by letting the blonde think Maura is going home with her tonight but taking her illusion away by claiming her territory. She lets the blonde dance with Maura for a minute or so and then she stands up.

Maura sees her and smirks. Jane gets in front of Maura and grabs her by the waist on top of the other woman's hands. She pushes them away and pulls Maura towards her. The honey-blonde puts her arms around her neck.

"Excuse me, I was dancing with her first."

Jane gives her, her best Rizzoli/cop stare down.

"You're lucky you got to touch my girlfriend at all."

She growls and the blonde leaves. Maura looks at her grinning.

"Turn around."

Jane whispers in her ear. Maura turns around and Jane grabs her hips crashing her ass to her pelvis. Maura gasps as she feels it, that bulge between Jane's legs. They're still for a minute until Jane starts moving her hips to the beat, rubbing herself against Maura's perfect ass. Maura grinds back, hands going back and around her neck, through her hair. Their movement is all sex. Jane's hands hold milky thighs, up to squeeze heavy, round breasts through the fabric of the dress. Maura has her head turn moaning into Jane's ear. One hand still on her neck the other traveled down to Jane's ass holding on with a dead grip.

"Jane."

Maura pants.

"Take me home."

Jane squeezes her breasts and nods. They get out of the club in a rush.

"My place, its closer" says Jane.

Maura nods.

"Yes let's go there I can't wait."

To emphasize she grabs Jane kisses her and squeezes the bulge. Jane's hips fly up and she groans.

"Fuck okay lets go if not I'll end up fucking you in this parking lot."

Maura moans.

"Not today detective maybe another time"

They're in front of Jane's apartment and Jane presses her body against Maura's unlocking the door. As soon as Jane kicks the door close Maura jumps up wrapping her legs around Jane. Jane's hands on her ass as they kiss passionately. Maura starts unbuttoning her shirt while Jane pushes her dress up allowing lace underwear to come into view. She sits Maura on the table where she keeps her gun and badge sweeping everything off to the floor. They break the kiss, Jane kissing along Maura's neck Maura fumbles with her belt and pants. Once Jane's pants are lose she pushes them down letting Jane's little friend free.

In that moment Jane steps back and gets rid of her shoes and pants while Maura watches from the tables with hooded eyes.

"Oh my!"

She says her eyes darkening even more.

"You are fucking-"

She looks up at Jane as she steps forward taking lacy edges of her underwear to pull on them.

"Big" growls Maura in her ear.

Jane growls back taking her panties off grabbing the shaft and running it up and down her length. Every time Maura swears she loses control. Maura moans as Jane circles her clit with the tip.

"Please Jane I need you."

She hooks her legs around a smirking Jane. Jane enters her ever so slowly, almost teasingly, filling her little by little.

"Oh...oh god."

Jane buries herself inside Maura.

"Ah!"

Maura throws her head back moaning. Jane is still for a minute.

"Please Jane...fuck me already!"

Jane smirks she loves when the blonde begs. Jane starts thrusting into her slow at first.

"How do I feel Maura?"

Husks Jane, her voice raspier than usual from arousal. The base is rubbing against her clit and its amazing.

"Big."

Jane smirks.

"Amazing god Jane please go faster! Harder! I need you to fuck me Jane" and that's all it takes.

Jane starts thrusting in to her faster, harder, deeper touching her in places she has never been touched before.

"OH FUCK YES!"

She moans out and that only makes Jane go harder, faster if that's even possible. This...this is primal, animalistic. Maura has been y Fucked before but not like this oh no not like this at all. This is raw passion and it's pleasurable, her other partners always cared about getting themselves off and she was lucky if she did at the same time. Jane, Jane can make her come so many times in one night it's almost painful, _**almost**_ not quite. She is holding on to Jane, grabbing her ass and squeezing making her go deeper.

"Shit Maura you're so tight baby, you feel so good."

They're sweating, panting, groaning and moaning in pleasure.

"Jane...baby oh...fuck me with your cock...so good."

Moans out Maura between pants. Jane grabs Maura's hips that are rising to meet her own. She goes around pulling her sipper down, pulling her dress off her shoulders unclasping her bra. As soon as Maura's beautiful breasts are free Jane engulfs one in her mouth licking, biting, her hand playing with its twin.

"Oh shit...Jaane."

Jane groans.

"I love your tits."

She says between licks. Jane and Maura's hips are on autopilot. Jane is thrusting into her mercilessly and Maura is only happy to take it. She is so close. Jane gives one more powerful thrust into her and Maura comes crashing over the edge.

"Oh Jane...baby I'm coming!"

Jane keeps going not slowing down, making Maura's orgasm last until the last spasm. The rest against each other. Once their breaths are even Maura says.

"Did you-"

Jane nods.

"When you did."

"God Jane I have never come so hard in my entire life...my pussy burns in the most pleasurable way."

Jane smirks. She kisses Maura's neck going up until she is at her ear.

"I'm glad doctor that I didn't disappoint."

They hear a knock on the door and look at each other confuse.

"Who can that be? I'm not expecting anyone."

They hear another knock. Jane looks down at herself.

"Maura you answer, I don't have any pants on"

"Jane, I am all sweaty, my hear is a mess and it hurts down there."

Jane gives her a look.

"Now Maura."

She says running to her room to put some pants on. Maura tries to fix herself as best as she can and opens the door while pulling her dress down. When she looks up her expression goes from polite to total shock and well jealous because at Jane's door is no other than Agent Gabriel Dean holding some cheap flowers and a six pack.

"Doctor Isles are you alright?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the review! I get more excited every day with each review. You are all amazing! I don't know if I'll be updating at all this week as I'll be extremely busy but I'll try. Here is another chapter for your enjoyment –xoxo-**

_'Doctor Isles are you alright?'_

Maura stays quiet until she recovers.

"Yes Agent Dean how can I help you?"

She says with a polite yet fake smile. _'What the hell I he doing here?'_

"I'm here to see Jane."

In that moment as if on cue Jane walks out to the door.

"Maura! babe who is at-"

She doesn't finish the sentence when she sees who it is.

"Dean?"

"Hello Jane."

Jane looks at Dean then at Maura. Maura looks angry, shock and worried.

"What are you doing here?"

Asks Jane as she walks up next to Maura.

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out, catch up and maybe-"

"Look I um feel flattered or whatever but I'm in a relationship now."

Says Jane holding Maura's hand but Dean misses it.

"Oh...do I know him?"

Jane looks at him.

"Not that is any of your business but yes you know _**her**_"

In that Dean gets fluster.

"Her?"

Jane nods putting her arm around Maura.

"Yes her name is doctor Maura Isles" Jane says proudly.

In that moment all feelings are replace by pure adoration for Jane. Dean laughs at this as he thinks this some type of joke.

"Oh Jane you almost had me."

Maura looks at him confuse and Jane gets angry.

"I really thought you were taken...by a woman too."

"I'm not joking Dean, Maura is my girlfriend; matter of fact just when you knocked we had just finish fucking."

Maura blushes at Jane's bluntness _'I was wrong about you all along Jane_'. Dean still a little doubtful says.

"Come on Jane if this is because I left I came back."

Jane sighs and Maura rolls her eyes. When is he leaving?

"It's not that Dean I only sleep with you to keep you away from my woman. It was a mistake but it won't happen again" She puts her hand up Maura's dress. She squeezes Maura's sex causing the blonde to moan right in front of him. He needs to get the point.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have-" Jane licks her lips "some pleasuring to do."

She picks Maura up swinging the door close at his face. Dean can only hear giggles, moans and loud thuds. What the hell just happened?

Jane walks in the BPD with Maura laughing and talking when she spots Angela. Jane looks at Maura.

"What is she doing here?" Maura shrugs.

They both walk towards the café.

"Ma what are you doing here?"

"Working" answers Angela.

Jane looks at Maura confuse.

"Why?" she asks.

"your father left and he dumped the mortgage on me...Jane we are 10 years behind, they are going to take the house and I won't have no place to-"

"Whoa ma, you serious?"

Angela nods and sighs. Jane hugs her and they both hear.

"You can live with me Angela."

Both Jane and Angela look at each other.

"I have a guest house you can stay in."

"Maura, sweetie that's very nice of you and all but I can't intrude"

"Oh you're not, please I insist."

Angela looks at Jane and Jane smiles. Angela hugs Maura.

"Thank you."

Maura hugs her back.

"Don't mention it."

"Oh how much-"

Maura cuts her off.

"That won't be necessary" Maura smiles.

Jane and Maura leave and Jane grabs her before the go to their separate work place.

"Hey...thank you, you didn't have to do that."

Jane says caressing her cheek. Maura leans to her touch.

"I know but I wanted to."

They smile and kiss.

"See ya later."

Says Jane and Maura nods. Its 6:00 and Jane and Maura are at the robber. Frost, Korsak and Frankie are there.

"So did ma tell ya?"

"Yeah...Maura offered her, her guest house."

Says Jane smiling at her girlfriend.

"That is really nice of you doc" says Frost.

Frankie starts laughing "oh they won't be thinking that when they start to get interrupted all the time by a very nosy ma."

In that Jane's smile falls.

"Ah shit!"

"Language Jane"


	12. Chapter 12

It has been two months since Angela moved into the guest house. It's been almost four months since Jane and Maura got together. They haven't move in together yet but Maura is thinking about it, what she didn't know is that Jane has something bigger in mind. It's Friday morning and Jane wakes up early to go for a run with her girlfriend. She doesn't like getting up early but she does anything for the blonde. She knocks at the door because she forgot her keys. Maura opens the door and her expression turns apologetically.

"No! No! Mauraa! I could have been in bed."

"I'm sorry honey I forgot."

"Well what were-"

"Hey Maura!"

Jane hears a male's voice. She enters the house going to the dining room to see her brother sitting there.

"Tommy?" she says.

"What are you doing here?"

Jane isn't excited to see him. They have never gotten along, even though they're brothers Jane hates him there's a reason you see but I'm afraid it's too long of a story. Maura walks back to her spot in front of Tommy oblivious to the tension of course. There is a chess board on the table.

"He got out of prison yesterday and had nowhere to go so he is staying with Angela" explains Maura.

Jane can't help but to feel neglected and jealous. Maura didn't give her a kiss and hasn't really paid much attention to her. Jane looks at Tommy.

"I see."

She walks up to Maura bending in front of her and kisses her. Maura eagerly responds, when Jane pulls back Tommy's smile is gone. Their phones ring.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

They both answer.

"I'll be right there."

They say at the same time.

"Jane, I am going to change."

"Okay."

They share a quick kiss. Once Maura is out of earshot she grabs Tommy by his shirt and gets into cop mode.

"Stay away from Maura, I don't know what you're up to but you won't do this to me again!" she growls.

She lets him go with a slight push just when Maura enters.

"You ready babe?"

Maura nods grabbing Jane's hand.

A week later and it's their four month anniversary and Jane has the perfect thing. She will act like she would be late so she can pick up Maura's gift that is done around dinner time. Jane is in the bullpen when Maura walks in.

"Hey honey."

Jane looks up smiling.

"Hey baby" she replies.

Maura bends down and kisses her.

"I'm going home" Jane nods.

"See you at 7:00?"

Asks Maura.

"Wouldn't miss it."

Says Jane kissing her. Around seven Jane texted Maura

_J: hey baby I'm sorry but I'm going to be a little late Cavanaugh is making me finish a report_

_M: oh...that's okay honey, how long do you think It'll take you?_

_J: I'll do it fast promise so like 30-40 minutes _

_M: okay_

_J: don't eat without me!_

_M: I won't :)_

_J: I love you, see you soon_

Jane puts her phone away as she enters the jewelry store. She gets out 10 minutes later with her order. She has 20 minutes or so to get to Maura's. Back at Maura's she is finishing dinner when her back door opens.

"Hey."

"Oh hello Tommy."

Says Maura smiling. Tommy looks around.

"What's the occasion?"

He asks as he sees all the candles and the nice dinner Maura is preparing.

"It's our four month anniversary" she says smiling.

Tommy nods.

"Where is she?"

"Stuck at work."

Tommy walks closer to Maura.

"She should be here with you, I know I would be if I had a girlfriend like you doing all this for me."

He flirts but Maura of course does not notice.

"One day I am sure you'll find one."

Tommy walks closer to her.

"What if the one I want is already taken."

He says grabbing Maura and kissing her. Maura is in shock and to make things more complicated in that moment Jane opens the door

"Baby I'm h-"

Maura pushes Tommy away. She doesn't know how long the kiss was but once her senses came back she pushes him away. She looks at Jane, her eyes wide.

"Jane!"

Jane is standing there, a millions of emotions and thoughts going through her. Without saying a word and not really hearing anything, she walks up to Tommy. All she sees is red; she grabs him by the neck and punches him. He falls to the ground.

"Jane!"

Yells Maura but Jane can't hear her with her blood boiling through her body. Jane gets on top of him and punches him. She doesn't stop not even when he has a swollen eye and bloody nose/mouth. Maura pulls her away.

"Jane! Stop! You're going to kill him!"

In that Jane stands. They all realize for the first time that Jane has tears down her face.

"Fuck you Tommy! What the hell did I ever do to you! Why?! Why do you always do this!"

Yells Jane in anger, hurt and many other emotions. Maura grabs her but Jane finches away.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!"

"Jane-"

Maura sobs.

"No don't _'Jane' _me, really my brother! And in our four month anniversary! Screw this! Fuck you Maura! I hope you and him are real fucking happy together."

Jane gets out a little box from her pocket and throws it at Maura's feet walking out.

"Jane!"

Maura bends down to get the box. She opens it and gasps crying harder. Inside the box is a princess cut engagement ring complete with accenting sapphires, along with the 14karant split shank diamond. Engrave in its Jane's crappy handwriting _**'I Love You Always'**_. Maura grabs her keys, she looks at Tommy who is still at the floor and helps him up.

"Tha-"

"Don't talk to me, what is wrong with you!? What were you thinking!? Don't answer that, I'm going to get Jane and when I come back I want you gone, out of my property. I don't want to see you."

Maura walks out to her car. She gets in and starts to make her way to Jane's apartment. She gets out her phone and speed dials Jane's number. No answer.

"Damn it Jane please!" chokes out Maura.

After 3 more times she gives up throwing the phone to the passenger side where the ring box is. New tears form in her eyes. She gets to Jane's building and heads inside. Once she gets to her floor she hears Lana Del Rey playing. Songs like these are the ones that let you know Jane is really hurt or upset and she is probably just drinking the pain away. True to her own word she sees Jane in the middle of her living room, the table pushed over, swaying back and forth with a bottle of tequila. Maura sighs, she knows it's going to be a hard conversation and that the brunette is going to say things she don't mean. Maura closes the door and takes a deep breath _'here it goes.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**I know last chapter wasn't great. Jane has some trust issues she needs to work on, especially when it comes with her brother being involved. Thanks for the feedback everyone I love it when you guys let me know what you think. I needed some drama to get Jane to talk about what Tommy did to her to make her hate him.**

Maura turns down the radio and Jane stops dancing. When Jane looks up her eyes are red from crying.

"Jane it was not what you think it was" says Maura.

Jane's expression goes hard.

"Oh really you kissing my brother isn't what it looked like Maura really!? You know what hurts the most is that _**you**_ fell for it, I thought you were different."

Maura looks at her hurt and confuse.

"Different? What do you mean?"

"It's not the first time Tommy has done this to me...when I was in high school I experimented with a few girls; we never got to more than that because Tommy always took them away."

Jane takes a long gulp of tequila. Maura blinks a couple of times.

"You have been-"

Maura laughs in a sort of bitter tone.

"So you lied to me."

Says Maura crossing her arms around her chest as if to protect herself. Jane looks at her confuse.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You said you have never been with women before."

Jane stands up.

"I didn't lie to you! A couple of make-out sessions with _**girls**_ don't really count Maura! And don't change the subject!" says Jane.

Maura still not listening to Jane on the _'changing topic'_ thing.

"What makes me think that all the things you said-"

"I'm going to stop you right there!"

Jane says with sorrow, pain, hurt in her voice pointing a finger at her.

"I meant every word I said, every damn word...the reason that I didn't really mind in the past is because I didn't give a fuck about those girls but you-"

Jane sighs and sort of sobs.

"It's different because I love you more than anything and he still got to you."

In that Jane breaks down. She sinks to the ground. Maura has tears down her face; this really did hurt her Jane. She gets the ring out of the box and placed it in her engagement finger and walks up to Jane sitting down next to her.

"Jane...baby look at me" Jane looks at her.

Maura smiles through her tears and kisses her with such passion, such devotion.

"He didn't get nothing, he kissed me and I was just in shock...I love you Jane."

She whispers to Jane's lips.

"And yes! I'll marry you, a million times yes!"

Jane looks at her, breaking out in a wide smile that reaches her eyes and Maura mirrors it. She forgot all about the ring.

"I love you!"

She says against smiling lips.

"I love you too Jane more than anything."

"We are engage!"

Maura smiles and kisses her again. She pulls back and bites her lip.

"You know, we just had our first argument and I hear that make up sex is what people that make up do"

Says Maura and Jane grins. She stands up, picking Maura. Maura squeals and holds on to Jane as they kiss, making their way to Jane's bedroom.

Maura wakes up naked tangles in bed sheets. The only thing she is wearing is her engagement ring. She sits up, stretching the sheets pooling around her waist.

"You're the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Rasp out Jane from the door. She is holding a tray with breakfast for Maura. She walks to her, putting the breakfast on the nightstand. Maura follow her every movement with her eyes while smiling.

"Good morning."

She whispers as Jane kisses.

"Morning."

Maura looks at the breakfast.

"What is this?" she asks.

Jane smiles and gets shy all of the sudden.

"I wanted to surprise my fiancé with breakfast."

Jane says cutely.

"And to say sorry for being an ass yesterday. I- I should have let you explained before jumping to conclusions"

Maura smiles even bigger at Jane's apology and the gesture.

"Come here."

Says Maura, they kiss tentatively. They part resting foreheads.

"Eat or it'll get cold."

Jane says caressing her face. They eat breakfast sharing a few kisses here and there. They get ready for work. They get to the precinct.

"Ma, come up with us."

Maura looks at her weird but Jane just winks. Once inside the bullpen Jane grabs Maura's hand.

"Attention everyone!"

Yells Jane causing everyone to look at them. She looks at Maura and smiles.

"Maura and I are engage."

A round of applause and cheering is heard. Maura is blushing from the attention and happiness.

"Jane, I didn't know you were going to announce it to everyone."

Jane shrugs with a beaming smile.

"I want the whole world to know who my beautiful wife is going to be."

Maura looks at her in adoration and kisses her. All day they have been receiving congratulations.

"I can't believe my baby is getting marry and to a doctor too!" had said Angela.

It's the end of the day and Jane and Maura are at home in the couch watching a baseball game on her high quality TV. All of the sudden Maura blurs out.

"Move in with me."

Jane stops mid-drink and looks at Maura. Maura takes a deep breath.

"We did this totally backwards but it's who we are, we get engage and then I ask you to move in."

She shrugs.

"But I can't wait to wake up next to you every morning or fall asleep with your arms around me every night."

Jane smiles that smile just for Maura. She kisses Maura and says against her lips.

"Yes I'll move in with you...and ma can get my apartment! It's a win! Win!"

Says Jane with extra enthusiasm. Maura laughs and shakes her head.

"I love you."

Jane grins like a fool.

"I love you too baby."

Maura straddles her.

"How about we go celebrate."

She purrs, kissing Jane's neck. The brunette groans.

"I like the sound of that."

She grabs Maura's ass, feeling strong legs wrap around her as she stands


	14. Chapter 14

"My parents!"

Blurts Maura once waking up. Jane sits up, confuse and sleepy.

"What?!"

"I still haven't told my parents, they don't even know I was dating someone."

Jane looks at her eyes wide. She opens and closes her mouth.

"Do they know you like women.. I mean do they...Jesus is this going -"

She gets cut off by Maura's lips on hers.

"No Jane it's not, they are going to love you."

Jane relaxes a little but she is still worry. What if they don't like her?

"I am going to call them" says Maura.

Jane nods as she sees Maura slip into her robe and look for her phone. Maura dials the number. It rings 3 times before the conversation begins.

"Hello mother...yes it has...I know, I have been busy."

Jane is going crazy listening to the one side conversation. Maura is pacing while talking.

"Well I called cause I got big news...I'm engage!"

Jane closes her eyes and swallows.

"Actually mother is Jane...yes my best friend...it's a long-...yes...tomorrow night?...perfect!...okay love you too bye."

Maura hangs up. She looks at Jane with a smile.

"They want to meet you tomorrow night at dinner!"

Maura says excitedly. Jane swallows.

"Yay."

She says in fake enthusiasm.

"You'll be fine Jane, but if you're still nervous I know a good way to relax."

Maura drops her robe and walks to the bathroom. Jane watches her bare ass disappear behind the bathroom door.

"Jesus! Woman, wait for me!"

Jane says while getting of the bed to follow Maura. They get to BPD and part at the elevator.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight I just need a few boxes and the rest ma decides what to do with it."

Says Jane kissing her. Maura nods and smiles.

"Okay."

Jane has been moving in box by box with work and everything it takes a little more time. Jane walks into the bullpen. Frost says good morning but she is to distracted.

"Hey partner you alright?"

He asks as Jane rubs her hand. She nods twice then shakes her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having dinner with Maura's parents tomorrow, meeting them for the first time."

Frost looks at her and shrugs.

"And?"

"What if they don't like me...I mean if they're anything like Maura I'm pretty sure they will but-"

She trails off, looking at the ground. Frost looks at her.

"Go on" she sighs.

"Maura is a smart, classy, beautiful woman who can have anybody and everything she wants and me I'm just a poor girl from south Boston and it scares me to hell that one day she'll see that and leave."

"Never."

Jane turns around, eyes wide. Maura looks at her eyes soft and a small smile playing on her lips.

"Come here" she says.

Jane walks to her. They go to the elevator and get off at the basement. Go to her office and Maura closes the door. She turns around to look at Jane.

"I love you, you hear me? I want you to listen to me...all my life I have been with people of _**'my own'**_ I was even engage to one, but none of them treated me like you do or love me, look at me, make love to me like you do."

She walks up to Jane. Jane is looking at the ground so she grabs her chin lifting her face so they can look into each other's eyes. She caresses her face.

"You are not just a poor girl from the south, you are the woman I love, the one I am going to marry, have children and grow old with."

Maura stands on her tiptoes and kisses her. She pulls back and rest foreheads.

"Now stop worrying" Jane nods.

She goes to walk out and Maura slaps her in the ass. She looks back and Maura winks. Jane grins.

"I love you."

"I love you too" and then she leaves.

Jane looks at herself in the mirror of the bathroom at BPD. Her clothes are just like her regular clothes but nicer somehow. She is recently at the bathroom at BPD because first she didn't want to be there when Maura's parents arrive and second she didn't have to since her interview with a suspect ran a little longer. She texted Maura and Maura said she understood. Jane breaths out slowly and walk out of BPD into the warm night of Boston. Maura is finishing putting the plates in place when she hears a knock. She takes the apron off and fixes her dress. She stops short of the door and takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

She opens the door with a smile.

"Mother it's so good to see you."

They kiss on each cheek and hug.

"Maura darling" she says.

Maura looks pass her to the man standing behind her mother.

"Father."

She says as they hug. Maura can't help but feel as if something is bothering him but she doesn't ask. They look around, this is the first time that have been to Maura's house.

"Maura dear this is a beautiful house."

"Thank you mother."

They hear a throat clear. Maura look at her dad.

"where is this Jane anyways?" asks her father.

Maura walks to the kitchen taking out a bottle of wine. She starts to open it.

"She is stuck at work she'll be here soon...wine?"

She looks up at her parents and they nod. They're sipping their wine in silence when her father speaks again.

"It is extremely rude to keep your guests waiting."

"I'm sorry father I didn't know-"

She gets cut off.

"Not you, Jane"

"She is at work-"

She didn't get to finish because she hears a car door close. In a matter of seconds her_**, 'their'**_ door opens and Jane's face appears.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

Says Jane in a medium voice. Maura instantly starts to smile and glow and her mother notices smiling too. Maura walks to Jane giving her a peck.

"Hey honey" she whispers.

"Hey back" whispers Jane.

Maura and Jane walk into the kitchen area. Jane holds Maura's hands a little tighter and Maura squeezes it in reassurance.

"Jane this is my mother Constance."

Jane grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine."

Says Constance smiling at Jane's actions.

"Such a gentlemen too."

She winks and Jane blushes. Maura grins and turns to her father.

"And my father Edmond."

Jane grabs his hand and gives it a firm shake. One of the few good things her job taught her.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

He says not smiling, not really meaning it either and Jane can tell he didn't_** 'well I defiantly like Maura's mom better.' **_

"Shall we eat? I am starving!" says Constance.

They all settle down in the table and the first half of the meal is quiet. That is of course until Edmond speaks.

"So Jane what do you do for a living?"

Jane puts down her fork and finishes chewing first before speaking. She's pretty sure talking with her mouth full doesn't need to be added to the _**'110 reason on why to hate Jane**_' list he probably already has. She looks at Maura across the table then at him.

"I am a homicide Detective"

"A cop? That doesn't pay much."

Maura sends him a warning glare but he is to focus on Jane to notice. Jane looks at Maura and then at him again.

"No, not a cop, I am a _**homicide detective **_there is a difference and no it doesn't pay much but I love what I do. It's not about the money although it's a plus but I do it because I like to protect people, let them have a safe place to call home" she shrugs.

Jane looks at both Constance and Maura seeing them smiling and she knows she said something right. Edmond on the other hand wasn't impressed.

"It's not about the money?"

He says incredulously.

"It's not about the money yet here you are a _**'beat up cop'**_ I believe is the term, marrying my daughter after what? 4 months of dating? Sure it's not about the money" he says sharply.

Maura and Constance say at the same time.

"Father!"

"Edmond!"

In warning, disbelief. Jane clenches her jaw.

"I understand you're um-"

Jane furrows her brows.

"Worried but I assure you I am not marrying your daughter for money, it may look that way because we just started dating but I have been in love with your daughter long before that."

Jane reaches across the table for Maura's hand. She holds it and looks back at Mr. Isles.

"I am going to tell you Mr. Isles...The first time I met your daughter I was working in the drug unit undercover working to become a detective. I was dressed as a hooker trying to get coffee at the BPD café, I was having trouble with the employee who didn't want to give me my coffee because we just don't get along."

Jane smiles remembering the story. The table is quiet, just listening.

"Your daughter walked up to us, with a latex glove I may add to give me money. She though I need it to buy the coffee. I'll admit I wasn't very nice to her."

She chuckles and so does Maura.

"But I remember going home that night with my thoughts running around the blonde I had met wondering if somehow I'll see her again, I didn't know at the time that all those feelings I was feeling was love and before that I didn't believe in love at first sight, my prayers got answered because two weeks later I got promoted to homicide and went to the morgue to introduce myself to our new Chief M.E and there she was again looking more beautiful than the first time I laid eyes on her."

Maura has a beaming smile with tears and so does Constance, wiping away her own. Jane sucks in a breath.

"So I assure you Mr. Isles I am not marrying your daughter for money" its silence. Then he speaks.

"Edmond...you can call me Edmond."

He smiles for the first time and Jane returns it, looking across the table to Maura.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you are amazing! Here is another chapter for you all. Once again thank you for being such wonderful people.**

Maura is talking to her mom at the door as they get ready to leave. Jane is watching and she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks to see Edmond.

"Jane, I want to apologize for my rudeness tonight."

Jane smiles and nods.

"It's nothing."

"No it was unacceptable, I was angry to know my daughter was marrying a woman but what you said back at the table-" he sighs.

"No one has ever talked about my daughter that way, not even Garrett and I know that by that and the way you and my daughter look at each other, that what you and her have is love. She never looked at Garrett like that, she liked him and at the time she might have thought it was love but it wasn't...this is."

Jane looks at him and smile.

"Dad, you aren't giving Jane a hard time are you?"

Jane and Edmond chuckle.

"No darling we were just talking...well I better go."

He hugs Maura and give her a kiss.

"Bye honey."

"Bye dad."

She hugs him back. He pulls back looking at Jane. They go to shake hands but he pulls her into a hug.

"Welcome" he says.

Maura closes the door after they say good bye and lets out a sigh. Jane walks up to her wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Maura leans into her; Jane presses a kiss in the crook of neck. Maura turns her head capturing the detective's lips, snaking her arm around her neck, fingers through thick locks. Jane hums into the kiss feeling the blonde's tongue swept her lower lip. Jane's desire for Maura grows and she turns the petite woman around, pinning her against the door. Maura moans as she feels Jane pressing her body against hers, her hands on Maura's thighs going around and squeezing, lifting her up. Maura wraps her legs around her waist. They kiss again this time more frenzy than their previous one, more desperate.

Jane pushes Maura's dress up.

"Doctor Isles you aren't wearing any panties."

"Panty lines" answers Maura breathlessly.

Jane runs her fingers through the hot wetness. Maura moans at the contact. Jane starts rubbing her clit slowly, kissing the expose cleavage. Maura's hands are holding the door frame while her hips rotate to the rhythm Jane is setting. One of her hands comes down, behind Jane's neck to bury her between her breasts. Jane presses her against the door as one of her hands joins Maura's at the door frame. Maura is panting and moaning.

"Oh god Jane!"

Jane goes lower and teases her opening and swiftly enters 3 fingers into Maura's core.

"Ah fuck!"

"Jesus, Maura you're so wet" she says.

Jane starts pumping into her hard and fast. She is not in the mood for slow love making. Maura throws her head back in pleasure; the hand on Jane's head goes to her back, clawing at it. Fingers thrusting, hips rocking, moans filling the room. Jane moves her hand to cover Maura's on the door frame.

"Sh-it...oh god...oh Jane!"

"You close baby? Do you want to come?"

Maura nods vigorously. Jane moves her hand so that her palm brushes her clit with every thrust.

"OH Jaaaneee!"

she cries out, finally reaching that peak. Jane slows down but doesn't stop until the last spasm. Maura drops her head on top of Jane's. They're both catching their breaths.

"God I love you" Jane breaths out.

Maura smiles.

"And I love you."

She kisses the top of her head, her hand finally letting go of the door frame. Jane puts her down grabbing her hand.

"Come on let's go to bed."

She leads Maura up stairs into their bedroom.

"Bed? But I am not tire."

"Who said we were sleeping doctor."

A couple of days later Jane is at home.

"Okay bud we have one chance for her to like you okay so don't mess up."

The front door opens. It's silent for a second.

"Jane, honey I'm home."

Says Maura from the door. Jane replies with _**'living room.' **_ Maura walks to the living room and stops abruptly as she stares at Jane's lap

"What is that?"

She says pointing at Jane's lap. Jane looks down.

"This is a dog Maura."

"I can see that Jane but what is it doing here?"

She doesn't sound upset more like curious. Jane puts the dog down and instantly the dog goes to Maura running around her and rubbing against her legs. Jane walks up to her.

"Well Korsak found her and was trying to look for a nice home for her and I thought we be perfect."

she shrugs and Maura raises a perfect eyebrow.

"We are?"

"Yes, what better than two lesbians and a massive turtle for a family."

Maura chuckles and slaps her and Jane grins.

"Tortoise" she corrects.

She bends down and pets the little dog.

"What's her name?"

"Jo Friday."

Jo barks as his new owner says her name. Maura looks at her confuse yet amuse.

"Jo?"

Jane nods.

"Korsak named her and I liked it, it comes from Josephine Friday"

At the confuse look she receives she sighs.

"She was- oh never mind."

Maura smiles and bends down.

"Jo Friday Rizzoli-Isles."

She says petting the dog. Jane raises her eyebrows at that and Maura shrugs while smiling that smile just for her.

"What? She is family now."

Jo sees Bass and goes to greet him or play with him either way she left to the kitchen. Maura stands and Jane wraps her arms around a slim waist.

"So Bass is now Bass Rizzoli-Isles?"

"Yes."

Maura answers matter-of-factly. Jane kisses her and pull back.

"You want to have my last name?"

Jane asks shyly and Maura cups her cheek.

"Absolutely."

They smiles at each other adoringly Jane says.

"So you'll be Maura Rizzoli-Isles."

"Dorthea."

Jane looks at her confuse.

"I will be Maura Dorthea Rizzoli-Isles" she says.

Maura waits for the laughter you know it isn't enough that she gets laughed at for her personality but also for her middle name. But it doesn't come, the laughter.

"Your middle name is Dorthea?"

She nods and Jane smiles.

"Maura Dorthea Rizzoli-Isles huh? So what you'll be Doctor Rizzoli, Isles, or Rizzoli-Isles?"

Maura shrugs.

"Which ever I guess."

They kiss until a bark interrupts them. They look down at Jo.

"I think Jo needs a walk" say Jane.

She gets everything ready.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

They share a quick kiss and Jane goes out the door saying.

"My middle name is Clementine" and closes the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Ever since they got engage Maura has been planning their wedding nonstop. She hasn't said anything to Jane. She asks questions like _**'what kind of cake would you like?**_' or _**'where do you want the wedding to be?'**_ but somehow she has manage to keep it on the _**DL**_. Yeah that's right Maura Isles knows want that means. She isn't lying, she is just not telling Jane and as long as Jane doesn't ask specific questions than she'll be fine. She wants to surprise her. Except for her bad luck Jane asked, she asked!

"So Maura when are we going to start planning?"

She says as she takes a bite of her pizza. Maura looks at her but doesn't answer so Jane looks at her.

"Maur?"

"I- uh might have already started" she says.

Jane looks at her and blinks a couple of times.

"You started already?"

She asks carefully and Maura nods. Jane looks back at the TV.

"Okay."

Maura looks at her.

"That's it?"

Jane shrugs and takes a sip of her beer.

"I trust you baby."

Maura smiles and they kiss.

"I love you so much baby" says Maura.

"I love you too" says Jane smiling.

The next morning Maura goes to Angela's apartment. She knocks on the door. Angela opens and says surprise.

"Maura? Come in."

Maura smiles and walks into the apartment.

"Hello Angela."

She walks to the kitchen and sit on a stool. Angela joins her.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes please."

Angela gets the tea and starts making it. She sits across from Maura.

"To what do I own this visit?"

"Well I was wondering if you would come with me today to look at wedding dresses."

Angela's eyes light up. She smiles and claps her hands together.

"Oh yes! Of course, I'll love to."

Maura smiles. They get ready and leave. At the store all the dresses are beautiful, breathtaking but none called their attention. That is until their eyes landed on a white elaborate satin sweetheart strapless trumpet side draped ruched wedding dress.

"This is the one."

They say at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

"Excuse me do you have this dress in a sizes 6?"

Maura asks the sells lady. The lady comes to them and looks at the dress.

"Oh yes we do it's the last one actually."

She says as she walks away to get. Maura in that moment thinks this dress is defiantly the one, not only was it the perfect dress but it was the last one on her sizes it's just meant to be. She looks at Angela and smiles.

"That is defiantly the dress."

Angela smiles and nods in agreement.

Jane has been doing her own shopping in her free time. She found herself right now on a dress store yes that's right a dress store looking at dresses. _**'Ugh I can't believe I am doing this'**_ she thinks. She looks at her companion and rools her eyes.

"Frankie you are supposed to be helping not flirting with the damn sells lady."

She says frustrated. Frankie comes with his hands up in apology.

"Sorry sis...but I'm not good at this anyways its dresses not tux...why are you wearing a dress anyways?" he asks.

He has never seen his sister volunteering to wear a dress, wedding or not. She looks at another dress and shrugs.

"Well for starts that's what ma wants and I'm marrying a woman so it's the least I can do."

She shakes her head as she inspects another dress. _**'That is not the dress.'**_ She goes around the shop looking.

"And well I want to surprise Maura she is probably thinking that I am going for a tux but if I am being honest I don't want to wear a tux I want to look nice for my own wedding and for her...after all I am a woman."

Frankie smiles at his sister's admission she is a woman a beautiful, brave, strong woman who he is proud to be related to. He walks up to her.

"You're right...okay let's do this! I do know what looks good on a woman anyways."

He grins and she slaps him. After going to like 5 different stores Jane was ready to give up. As she enters the 6th store she says.

"If I can't find a fucking dress in this one I give up."

She says exasperated. Frankie squeezes her shoulder.

"Come on Janie we will find you a dress no worries" he says.

They look around, these dresses are actually very beautiful and more of a Jane style if Jane had a style for dresses. They weren't so extravagant like the stores from before. They are more simple but beautiful. But so far none have called Jane's attention. She goes to the back of the store where she sees this hidden dress. Like if the store doesn't want the customers to see it. Jane walks to it and inspects it. Jane calls the sales lady.

"Yes how can I help you?"

"Um can you describe this dress?"

Jane asks she doesn't know why but she feels like a description is needed. The sales woman smiles.

"This is a sheer backless, high neck, long sleeve, mermaid chiffon summer beach lace bridal dress the style is more of the 20's mix with modern."

Jane while listening is inspecting the dress. Her eyes just couldn't stop staring. She says.

"Why is it on the back of the store hidden? It's so beautiful."

"Most of the ladies that come here don't like this kind of styles we found out the hard way."

Jane makes a _**'really?**_' face.

"Well I would like to try it on can you tell my brother to wait outside the dressing room so he can see."

"Absolutely."

She gives Jane the dress, it's the only one and Jane is praying that it fits. She is in the dressing room the lady helping her get in the dress.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah I'm here ready?"

She opens the door. Frankie's eyes go wide at what he sees.

"Wow Jane you look...gorgeous."

He says in awe of his sister. Jane blushes.

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me Jane this is the dress."

She looks at herself in the mirror. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah this is the dress."

Her eyes water but she blinks the tears away. She looks at the sales lady.

"How much is the dress?"

"$330.00 but I'll give it to you for $200."

Jane smiles.

"Thank you."

She says and looks at herself one last time. After she pays for the dress and takes it to Frankie's house she goes home.

"Maura!"

"Hey honey."

Says Maura appearing from the kitchen to greet her. They share a quick kiss. Maura looks at Jane.

"I found a place perfect for our wedding but there's a catch the only opening is 3 weeks from now."

It's silent. Jane then smiles.

"It's perfect let's do it. "


	17. Chapter 17

Today is the day; today they seal their love in front of family and friends. Jane finds herself in a locker room getting her make-up and hair ready. Frankie helped her pay for it saying '_I want you to look as beautiful as possible'_ so Jane let him. She hasn't seen Maura since last night and its driving her crazy but it's a wedding tradition so she'll follow. Frankie walks in.

"Ma wants to see you."

"No Frankie, you have to tell her to wait I don't want to spoil the surprise, if she comes she'll see the dress."

She points at the dress hanging off of one of the lockers. Frankie nods.

"Where are we?"

"Sorry sis but Maura told me not to tell you" she sighs.

Her make-up is done and her hair is flawless nothing like she has ever seen before. She looks at Frankie. Her make-up is simple yet extravagant. She has smoky eye shadow, light pink lip gloss that makes her lips look irresistible. Frankie smiles and nods.

"Perfect she is going to fall in love with you all over again."

She blushes and clears her throat.

"Okay help me with my dress."

Meanwhile in Maura's side, she just finisher hair and make-up when Angela walks in. Angela's breath caught in her throat. Maura's hair is swept up in a messy bun with a few strands of hair falling around her face, her make-up natural colors that make her eyes stand out. She looks at Angela and smiles.

"Oh Maura, sweetheart you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Angela...how's Jane?" she asks.

Angela sighs exasperated.

"She won't let me see her until we starts says _'it'll ruin the surprise.'_"

Maura looks a little concern.

"You don't think she is wearing the Red Sox's t-shirt she talked about when she was a kid?" "

I don't think so Angela but even if she is I will still marry her" says Maura.

Angela makes a disapproving face and shakes her head.

"Not if I kill her first."

She mumbles and Maura laughs. The door open and it reveals Maura's parents.

"Mother, father! You made it!"

"Of course we did dear we wouldn't miss it for anything in the world" says Constance.

Maura smiles.

"Mother, father this is Angela, Jane's mother."

She says introducing them.

"Hi is a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all ours, I'm glad our daughter is marrying someone like Jane" says Edmond.

Maura smiles as they chat until she sees the time.

"Okay mother, Angela would you help me into my dress, father wait outside."

He smiles and nods. Back at Jane's locker room.

"Frankie is Korsak here yet?" she yells.

"Yeah! Outside come on Jane let me see!" he says.

Jane walks out and Frankie has to take a look at her twice and blink to see if his vision is correct. Jane plays with the imaginary wrinkles of her dress .

"So?"

"Jane you look-"

He looks at her and smiles softly.

"Like the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

"Surely you haven't seen Maura" she says.

He shrugs.

"Not yet and I am sure she'll look as beautiful as you but I meant that."

Jane nods and smiles. He grabs her hand.

"ready?"

Jane takes a breath.

"I was born ready."

She says smiling. She goes outside the locker room to the hall. Korsak's eyes grow wide.

"Wow! Jane you look- I'm speechless."

Says Korsak and she nods with a smile.

"Thank you...okay let's do this."

They start walking and after a few turns it all seems familiar. Jane looks at Korsak with wide eyes and a smile.

"She didn't!?"

She asks excitedly.

"Oh but she did Jane."

Says Korsak and Frankie at the same time. Jane enters the field of the Fenway baseball stadium where she sees all around the bases and a little bit over; a big, white tent. Jane's eyes water.

"She did, she did our wedding in the Red Sox's stadium."

She holds her tears even though her make-up is water proof. Korsak squeezes her hand. Maura looks herself up and down satisfy.

"Oh Maura darling you look beautiful I just hope Jane's tux complements you."

"Thank you mother and I'm sure it will"

"Ready?" asks Angela.

Maura nods.

"We will see you out there."

says Constance as she laces her arm around Angela's. Maura walks outside the locker room.

"Maura" says her father.

"You look beautiful" he adds.

She smiles.

"Thank you father."

"Ready?"

She nods taking a breath.

"Yeah"

Jane peek through the opening and sees that in the pitcher's mound is the altar. She smiles _'she created our perfect wedding.'_ She looks around and sees that around the tent there's blue lights , on top of the tent there is snowflakes hanging around and on each of the tables there's a vase fill with water with a single candle giving the water a beautiful glow. It's the middle of June but Maura always wanted a winter wedding and it swells Jane's heart that she gave that up to mix her own wedding fantasy and make it _**their**_ wedding. She sees that the priest is looking to her left side away from both openings. She sees her mother and Constance getting in.

"Janie, I just saw Maura on other side, she looks so beautiful...ready?" she nods.

The music starts playing and she laces her hand through Korsak's

"Just like we rehearsed."

He whispers and she nods. She had practice in heels so it wouldn't be difficult. The tent entrance on her side opens and she hears everyone gasp and a few whispers of '_she looks beautiful.' _She looks for her mother and Constance and sees their faces. Angela is crying and her hand is on her chest while Constance has her hand on her mouth while she smiles. Jane smiles at them and she let's go of Korsak. They hug and she looks at Frankie who is in her side and he gives her thumbs-up. She looks at Frost on Maura's side and he winks. The other entrance opens and she looks to see the most beautiful thing ever. Maura is walking down the aisle and when her eyes land on Jane her heart literally stops. She holds on tighter to her father.

"Father she is wearing a dress!"

She says in awe.

"Yes she is" he says smiling.

Maura's eyes light up and she blinks back the tears.

"Oh she looks so beautiful, my heart just stopped."

Edmond knows his daughter doesn't say that non-sense so this is real special and it did made her heart stop. He smiles at Jane as he gives Maura to her. They kiss and he hugs Maura. Maura looks at Frost and he winks at her, grinning like a fool.

"Jane you look so beautiful."

She says caressing her face. Jane leans into the touch.

"You look breathtaking" she replies.

"Dear beloved" says the priest.

Jane and Maura lock eyes forgetting about the world around them.

"We are gather here today to bring two wonderful people together, Jane and Maura aren't only lovers, but best friends...they have decide to do their own vows Jane would you care to go first."

Jane looks at him and nods. She looks back at Maura and swallows the sudden lump.

"Maura we have been through a lot you and I but we have gone through it together. You're the most beautiful, smart, caring woman I know and it amazes me sometimes that you choose me to spend the rest of your life with but I promise that I will make you the happiest woman on earth, that I will love you when you most deserve it and when you don't, that I will be there for you, that you will never feel alone again, I love you."

The whole tent, even they are shading a few tears. She turns to get the ring and slips it into Maura's finger. Maura takes a breath.

"Jane you are the bravest, strongest, most caring person I have ever met. I don't know how I got so lucky to become your best friend let alone your wife today, I have been alone my whole life and something was always missing. I don't know why but I used to bury myself in books to not think or feel, that is until you showed up in my life and suddenly I couldn't stop thinking or feeling anything but you. I will love you when you most deserve it and when you don't and I will spend the rest of my life showing all of the feelings that are wrapped around my heart for you, I love you."

She slips the ring into Jane's finger. The priest comes in again with a smile.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jane looks at Maura and smiles as she leans forward. They kiss and the whole tent erupts in cheers, applause and whistles. People throwing flowers at them. Jane looks at Maura.

"I love you Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles."

Maura smiles at her.

"And I love you Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles."


	18. Chapter 18

The reception is now taking place, the tent has been open on the sides and a dance floor has been added. The DJ arrived right after the ceremony. Maura excuses herself from her guest to look for her wife. She sees her talking to Frost, her eyes run up and down her lethal frame hug by the beautiful dress. Maura gets to her wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful" she whispers in her ear.

Jane turns wrapping her in her arms.

"Hey."

She whispers back and Frost grins.

"You two look just beautiful" he say.

They both smile at him.

"Thank you."

They say at the same time. He leaves them alone, Maura looks back at Jane shaking her head and smiling.

"What?" asks Jane.

Maura shakes her head.

"Nothing it's just...I can't believe you are wearing a dress."

Jane shrugs with a smile.

"I wanted to look nice for you plus you made our wedding in the stadium Maura!"

She says still excited. Maura shrugs.

"I wanted to pleas you" she says.

Jane kisses her and they pull apart resting foreheads. The DJ stops the music.

"Okay make room for our brides, it's time for their dance!"

They crowd cheers and Jane and Maura make their way to the center of the dance floor. Jane grabs Maura by the waist and Maura rests her head on her shoulder, hands around her waists. Jane whispers.

"What song did you chose?"

Maura smiles as the intro to the song halo started playing. Jane holds Maura tighter.

"I didn't know you liked Beyoncé."

"I just started to her songs are wonderful" she says.

They lyrics flow in and Maura finds herself holding her tears because Jane did all of those things to her. Jane is also holding back her tears this song is perfect for them. They waltz back and forth.

"So you're a beehive now."

"A what?"

Jane laughs.

"I'll explain later."

They keep dancing. Jane leans in and whispers in her ear.

"I feel like this every time I look at you, or hear your voice, or your name, or when I am just thinking about you."

Maura lets a tear fall and holds Jane tighter.

"I do too, this is why I chose this song."

Jane picks her chin up and kisses her as the tent claps and the last word of the song fade. They keep waltzing holding each other as they kiss. They next go to the cake to Jane's delight the bottom is chocolate cake.

"Maura you got chocolate cake! Oh god you are amazing!"

They evening is full of love and happiness. Little by little guesses started to leave and Jane and Maura say goodbye as they get in their rented limo. Once there Maura gives her address.

"So where are we going for our honey moon?" asks Maura.

Jane looks at her confuse.

"Uh you actually were expecting me to choose the place and everything?"

Maura looks at her worried. Her face gets confuse and her eyes lock with Jane's

"Yeah, why Jane you didn't?!"

She asks a little sad. Jane grins and kisses her temple.

"I did baby you'll love it but you'll have to wait till tomorrow tonight it's just me making love to my wife."

She whispers against her lips. Maura smiles into the kiss.

"Well I am not opposing to that" she replies.

They get to their home and they're in front of the door when Jane stops Maura.

"What is it honey?"

Jane picks up her dress, takes of her heels, opening the door and putting them on the side of the door inside. She looks back at Maura who is looking at her confuse and amuse.

"What-"

Jane holds a finger up to her lips. She holds the end of the dress towards Maura.

"Hold the end of my dress."

Maura does as instructed. Jane without warning picks her up bridal style and Maura squeaks.

"Jane!" she giggles.

"Hey its tradition."

Says Jane grinning at her. Maura lays her head on her shoulder.

"I love you."

She breaths out.

"So, so much all I can feel is you" she says.

Jane kisses her forehead.

"I love you too, it's crazy how much I never knew I could love someone this much it's like you're in me."

Maura holds her tighter and so does Jane. They get to their bedroom and Jane lays her down gently.

"Now let me show you just how much I love you."

She whispers as she leans in to kiss her wife.

"Wait" says Maura.

"I want to take off your dress" she whispers.

Jane smiles, sweeping her hair to the side, turning around. Maura stands up behind her and grabs the sipper of her dress. She lowers it little by little exposing flawless olive skin. She kisses her skin as its reveal to her, caressing it.

"I love your skin...so soft."

She whispers in her ear and Jane shivers. Once the sipper is all the way down, she slowly pushes the dress off her shoulders and kisses each one. The dress falls to the floor, pooling at her feet. Jane those the same thing to Maura. They are both standing on their underwear which is slowly being removed. Now both naked Maura lays on the bed with Jane between her legs.

"I love you" says Jane.

Maura smiles and caresses her cheek.

"I love you too" they kiss.

A sweet, full of love kiss that quickly escalates to something hotter, tongues invading mouths fight for dominance, moans and whimpers escaping, love bites imprinting. Jane breaks the kiss when air is necessary and starts kissing down her throat. She gets to the top of her wife's beautiful, round breasts, enveloping a pink nipple in her mouth. Maura cries out, arching her back, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Ohm."

Jane switches between the two of them, giving equal attention. Maura's hands start playing with her nipples and she bites Maura's in response. After a while of just touching those magical places the foreplay is enough. Jane as much as it is difficult moves back from Maura's chest.

"Sit up, open your legs wide" she pants out.

Maura does what she is told, once she did that Jane opens hers putting them on top of Maura's. She scoots closer until the pussies touch. They both moan at the contact, Jane puts her arms around Maura's neck and Maura around her waist. Jane starts moving her hips, grinding against Maura, making their juices mingle and their clits rub together. Maura throws her head back in pleasure.

"Oh god!"

She starts mimicking Jane. Jane starts nipping, kissing at Maura's neck and ear.

"You feel so good Maura, so hot."

She breaths out in moan to the blonde's ear. Both are clawing at each other's back, while their speed increases.

"Uuuhhhh...ooohhh gooodd! Jane! That's it baby, you- feel so- uhh- good against me."

Moans out Maura. Their moans fill the room; there is nothing but each other. Their movement is so fast the headboard of the bed is banging against the wall. Jane's hands start playing with Maura's breasts.

"Jane I- I'm going to come."

"Come for me Maura...I got you, I love you baby let it go."

And she does with abandon.

"FUUUUUUUUCKKK! OOOHHH JAAANEEE!"

Jane follows behind her.

"Maauuurrr! babyyy!"

They fall on their backs. Their breathing is hard, their throats dry, Maura rolls into Jane and Jane wraps her arms around her. They look at each other locking eyes and smiling.

"I love you."

They say at the same time and laugh. Jane plays with Maura's hair.

"In a couple of minutes I'll be ready for round two."

Says Maura and Jane hums in agreement.

"And three."

Jane adds as they drift off for a quick nap to gain charge for their night's activities.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you are amazing! I love you all so much for the wonderful support and love you all have shown to this story thank you! Here's another chapter for you all lovelies.**

"Puerto Rico!"

Exclaims Maura with a big smile. They just landed on the beautiful Island, when Maura first found out she got excited to no end. She breaths in the air, listens to the people speaking Spanish extremely fast with an exotic accent. She holds Jane's hand as they go to collect their luggage.

"I can't believe you brought me to Puerto Rico Jane! I have always wondered how it would be."

Jane squeezes her hand. They collect their luggage and go on their way to rent a car; it isn't difficult considering that everything is in Spanish/English. They get there and see a person that works there approach them.

"Si como les puedo ayudar?" (Yes how can I help you?)

Maura looks at Jane and Jane smiles.

"Si queremos rentar un auto." (Yes we want to rent a car)

The man nods and they follow him around to look at cars. Maura looks at Jane dumbfounded.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"I had to learn a language in high school it was either Chinese or Spanish. I chose Spanish because is extremely close to my language and it wasn't, still isn't hard to remember" she explains.

Maura nods still surprise and may I say arouse by this new discovery.

_'I'll defiantly have to hear her talk Spanish or Italian some more'_

"Okay grasias"(Okay thank you) says Jane.

They get in a blue Toyota and drive into the streets of Puerto Rico.

"Jane do you know where we're going?"

"Yes babe I have a GPS set up with all the places we'll be visiting this week."

They drive in silence, admiring the beautiful view of nature, small houses together.

"Oh Jane this place is just so beautiful!"

Breaths out Maura in amazement.

"Just like you" says Jane.

Maura looks at Jane who is looking at her with adoration and blushes. They share a kiss and Jane keeps driving. They get to San Juan which wasn't far from the airport where they landed. Jane smile knowing the history of this place.

"Maur did you know that this is the capital of the Island and is one of the most historical cities in the Island is where the explores landed."

Maura smiles at her.

"Oh really?" Jane nods.

"I know more obviously but I rather do other stuff than to lecture you...like going to the beach or the river."

When she looks at Maura she sees the grin. Jane reciprocates it as she keeps driving. They get to the hotel _**'Caribe Hilton.' **_

"Oh Jane this is so beautiful how-"

"It isn't that expensive."

Says Jane even though it looks like that. She walks to her wife and grabs her hand seeing how the Latinos were eyeing them specially Maura. They walk in to check in.

"Hola bienvenidas a Caribe Hilton Hotel como les puedo ayudar?" (Hi welcome to Caribe Hilton Hotel how can I help you?)

"Si tenemos una reservasion." (Yes we have reservations)

"Nombre." (Name)

"Rizzoli-Isles"

"Oh yes Mrs. Rizzoli."

He says turning around to find the key to their room.

"Here you go...su esposa es muy bella igual que usted." Your wife is very beautiful just like you)

Jane blushes and smiles.

"Grasias."

He nods smiling at both of them. Maura looks at Jane.

"What did he say?"

Asks Maura noting the blush that crept into her wife's cheeks.

"He said that you are beautiful and so am I."

Maura smiles grabbing her hand getting on the elevator. They get to their room, it isn't the biggest but it's comfy and very beautiful plus all they really need is a bed and a bathroom. Jane throws herself in the bed and groans.

"Oh Jesus! This feels like heaven!"

She says as she stretches. Maura smiles at her wife and goes to join her. She lays next to Jane.

"Oh my! This is quite comfortable" she agrees.

Jane rolls on top of her and kisses her and Maura smiles into the kiss. Jane starts kissing down her neck.

"How" *nip* "about" *lick* "we start" *another nip* "this honeymoon" *bite* "the correct way?"

Maura moans in response, panting already. She nods.

"Yes please Jane no teasing I have been wet ever since I heard you speaking Spanish at the auto rent."

She breaths out. Jane's hand starts undressing her wife leaving her in her underwear and she those the same, undressing herself. She settles between Maura's legs.

"Mm really?"

She sits Maura up taking her bra off and attacking her chest. She licks, nips and bites all around her tits.

"Uh- yes!"

Maura cries out more to the things Jane is doing than to the question. Jane takes the lacy garment in her hands and lowers it leaving Maura expose.

"Eres lo mas sexy que e visto en my vida" (You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life) says Jane.

She lowers her head in between milky thighs inches away from where they both wanted her to be. She takes a swipe.

"Mm me encanta como sabes...siempre tan mojada para me." (Mm I love the way you taste…always so wet for me)

She says as she starts working her tongue against Maura's slit. Maura is a panting mess, a puddle; this Spanish thing is really turning her on.

"Oh Jane!"

She moans out. Jane takes her clit between her lips sucking hard on it.

"Shit! Oh god Jane! Baby right there- oh keep- going, don't stop!" moans out Maura.

Maura has one hand tangle in raven locks and the other griping the bed sheets. Jane takes two of her finger and plunges them into Maura, making the blonde cry out, arching her back in pleasure, eyes slamming shut, head throw back in ecstasy. She sets a rhythm, and Maura meets every thrust.

"Jane! Jane! Oh god Jaanneee!"

Jane goes deeper, faster, and harder against the blonde.

"Fuck me Jane! Make me cum, oh god yesssss!"

Cries out Maura as that one thrust pushes her over the edge. She falls back, panting and sweating, Jane crawls back up her body giving her a kiss. She rolls of her cuddling Maura. Maura hums.

"Welcome to Puerto Rico baby."

Says Jane in her ear as the drift into sleep


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! I love the feedback I get from you all, it's amazing! Here is another chapter.**

They have been in Puerto Rico for two days. The first day they stayed in, the second day they went site seeing the historical, most touristic places Like El Morro which is an establishment in San Juan were the Spanish kept eye in case they were to be attacked. They also went salsa dancing and after that they went back to their hotel room to fuck each other's brains out. Today Jane Rizzoli-Isles finds herself lying in a towel on the beach with her wife next to her tanning.

"The sun feels amazing" comments Maura.

Jane hums in response but sits up.

"I have to run to the ladies room" says Jane.

"Okay."

Jane walks up the beach into this little bar/restaurant place to use the rest room. Jane gets out of the restroom and walks to the bar.

"Two Pinas coladas please."

"Right away."

Jane gets her order and walks down back to the beach were her wife is located. When she is getting closer she sees a guy talking to Maura and feels instant jealousy but takes a breath and goes to see what is going on before causing a scene. When she approaches she sees that the guy is talking in English to Maura figuring out that Maura obviously wasn't Latina.

"Hi, is there a problem?"

Asks Jane in a neutral voice. The guy looks at her and gives her a glare, she breaths and holds back her anger.

"No lady, there is no problem."

He says with sharpness on his tone. Jane looks at Maura and Maura gives her the '_**calm down honey'**_ eyes. Jane clears her throat.

"Well if there isn't a problem I believe you have no business talking to my wife than."

The guy stiffens a little and Jane has to hold back a grin. He looks at her then at Maura.

"She's your wife?"

"Yes."

Says Maura with a smile.

"I just said that."

Says Jane exasperation starting to kick in. The guy looks at her the same way he did at the beginning and then turns to Maura.

"You know I don't mind that you're married, not even to a chick so I am going to ask you the question I was going to ask you before we got interrupted."

Jane glares at him, putting the drinks down and clenching her jaw _**'what the fuck is up with this guy she is MY wife!**_'

"Would you like to go out for drinks?"

Maura is about to decline and point out a few things about his behavior when Jane speaks.

"Seriously dude what the actual fuck! You are flirting with my wife in front of me! With fuck me eyes!"

Says Jane the green eye monster getting out. The guy stands straight and stands in an _**'I am so badass'**_ position. Jane if it wasn't for her anger would have laugh. She has taken down 300lb man before this guy would be a piece of cake. The guy walks a little closer to him.

"What? Afraid that she would say yes, afraid of some competition?"

"It's not competition when I already have the girl asshole"

Says Jane shooting daggers. Maura stands up as she sees her wife clenching her fist.

"Jane, honey it's not worth it."

"It's not worth it! Here he is this jackass flirting with a married woman in front of her wife and then being disrespectful."

Jane looks at him, her eyes dark, predatory like a killer. The guy smiles and looks at Maura.

"If you are looking for someone who can pleas you better give me a call."

He says passing Maura a piece of paper that Jane takes scrabbling it and throw it at his face. His smile falls. Jane punches him in the face, cutting his lip. He falls and groans.

"You can get lost now, drown on the pacific ocean for all I care asshole."

She says turning around directing her dark gaze at Maura but for a whole different reason.

"And you."

She husk in a low, dangerous voice. Maura's breath hitches, her nipples tightening and all the moist going south.

"Let's go."

there is no room for argument. They pack their stuff and head to the car and head to the hotel. The drive there is silent and Maura keeps thinking that Jane is mad at her for what happened at the beach. They get to the hotel and go up to their room. Once inside the room Maura turns around to say something but whatever it was got cut off by Jane turning them around and crashing her body against the door. She kisses her, possess her mouth with her tongue and Maura moans grabbing Jane by the hip. Jane grabs her hands and pins them above her head.

"Ah-ah doctor."

She says stepping back.

"Go to the bed and strip."

Maura goes and does what was told, Jane got her suitcase and got out the strap-on. Maura's eyes grow a shade darker; her mouth goes dry as she watches Jane put it on. Jane looks at her, eyes still with that intense gaze.

"Suck me" she commands.

Maura moans as she stands up, walking towards Jane. Once in front of her she sinks to her knees, she takes the cock with her hand putting the tip in her mouth. She hears Jane take a breath, she starts working the shaft with her hand and mouth.

"Good girl, that's it."

Jane tangles her hand in blonde locks. She starts thrusting into her mouth and moans at the sight of Maura on her knees sucking her. It might not be real but it sure feels like it. Maura moans as Jane goes deeper. Maura swirls her tongue around the tip and the take it again. Jane is so close she knows it and Jane knows it so she speeds up her movement, snaking a hand between the straps into Jane's wet fold. Jane cries out when she feels her fingers at her clit.

"Oh shit!"

Maura works her clit in tight circles, head bobbing up and down along with her hand until Jane comes.

"Oh fuuck!"

She shudders, the waves crashing into her. Once it subsides she pulls Maura up, kissing her, its frenzy and messy.

"Get in bed" she growls.

Maura goes and lays in bed, eyes hooded, lips swollen and parted as she takes deep breaths to calm her libido. Jane settles between her legs the cock touching Maura's pussy and Maura moans in pleasure. Jane kisses down her jaw to the column of her neck sucking on her pulse point. Maura cries out moving her head to give her more access knowing Jane is leaving a mark and not really caring. Jane pulls back to see the bruise already forming.

"Mine" she growls. She bends down to take one nipple in her mouth, her hand playing with the other.

"Ohh god!"

Cries Maura arching her back, pushing her chest more to Jane. Jane smirks against her tit, her left hand travels down Maura's body in between her legs meeting hot wetness. Maura moans as Jane starts playing with her wetness, spreading it, teasing her in the most pleasurable way.

"Tell me Maura how long was he talking to you before I came?"

Jane whispers in a low growl. Maura has trouble answering but delivers the answer in broken gasps and pants.

"No-t lo-ng."

"Hmm" hums Jane against her chest.

Without warning she takes the shaft and enters her, filling her completely.

"OH JANEE!"

Screams Maura, arching her back, toes curling into the mattress, head thrown back in pleasure. Jane starts thrusting into her fast and hard, putting all her effort into the movement, going deeper with each thrust. Maura starts to meet her thrust.

"Did you want to go for a drink with him? I know that if we were to be friends you would have and even though it's not the case the thought makes me so jealous."

Her thrust gets faster if that is even possible. The whole bed is moving with every powerful thrust the brunette makes, the headboard hitting the wall making a loud _**'thud, thud, thud'**_ sound.

"No one gets to do that anymore."

She growls at her ear, grabs Maura's ass, squeezing it and pushing her up every time she thrust into her.

"Oh fuck! Jane!"

Maura has her legs wrap around her waist, one hand through brown locks, the other clawing at a muscular back.

"Keep going! Don't stop! I am all yours Jane! Fuck, don't stop!" yells Maura.

She's positive the whole damn hotel can hear her but doesn't give a shit, Jane is doing thinks to her no other person has been able to do before. Jane groans from the exertion, her second orgasm close approaching.

"I want you to scream my name Maura; I want to hear you come nice and loud."

Says Jane as one more thrust pushes Maura off the cliff into a beautiful white bliss. Jane feels her clap down hard around her, the resistance as she keeps thrusting into her.

"JAANEEEE!"

And that is all it takes for Jane to fall behind her. Both of them not stopping, riding their orgasm, wave after wave of eternal bliss. Maura collapses back down, Jane on top of her. They are both panting, their muscles limb. Once their breath is back.

"Holly wow Jane that was.. I can't even.."

Maura has no words.

"Agree" says Jane.

Jane pulls out of Maura slowly and Maura hisses at the wonderful burn.

"Uh Maura, I think I made you squirt."

Says Jane with a cocky smile. Maura looks down and sees the wetness on the bed and hers and Jane's thighs.

"Indeed you did, I have never done that before."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Oh yes it is a complement."

Says Maura still a little breathless. Just as she is about to cross the line between conscious and sleep she hears Jane's husky voice.

"Don't get to comfortable sweetheart we aren't anywhere near done."


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews again! Seriously I am so happy you all like my story. Anyways I want to skip a little bit ahead and I might do that now and then because I don't want to make the story longer than it has to be. So in this chapter I skipped it to 3 months after the wedding.**

Jane and Maura are in their couch watching a documentary on sea animals. Jane is drinking a beer and Maura a glass of red.

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

Jane takes a deep breath.

"I want to have a baby."

Maura stops mid-sip and looks at Jane. It's silent for a second.

"You want to have a baby?"

She asks cautiously, still not sure if she heard right.

"Yes...I know we have been married for 3 months and together for approximately 8 moths but I can't stop picturing a mini you running around, learning new things...I just-"

She gets cut off by Maura's lips on hers. They pull apart and rest foreheads.

"Yes, I want to have a baby with you."

Says Maura smiling brightly. Jane returns it and kisses her again. That afternoon Maura called the most recommended fertility clinic of the world that for their luck is located in Boston.

"Hello this the Bay state Reproductive center, how can I help you?"

"Yes, hi my name is Doctor Maura Rizzoli-Isles and I am wondering if I could make an appointment."

Maura says to the receptionist.

"We have an opening this Friday at 1:00"

"Oh that is perfect, we will take it."

"You said Rizzoli-Isles right?"

"Yes."

"Okay we have you booked, thank you for choosing us." they hang up.

Maura walks to Jane and sit in her lap.

"There was an opening for Friday and I took It." says Maura.

Jane smiles and kisses her.

"Okay Friday it is."

They continue to watch the documentary. They are no longer paying attention though as both start to think about the step they're about to take, the step to become a family.

*Day of the appointment*

"Maura Rizzoli-Isles."

Calls on of the receptionist.

"That's me."

They smile at each other as they go. They get into a room full of pictures of babies and...Vaginas.

"Jesus! Why don't they just put a big ass picture outside with big bold letters that say I'm a vigina, it'll be less uncomfortable" says Jane sarcastically.

Maura swats her arm and Jane hisses.

"Ouch!"

"Hush!" chaste Maura.

"Don't shush me."

Jane mumbles under her breath. Their doctor or OB or whatever they call it walks in.

"Hi, I am doctor Knowles and I'll be the one helping you through the process" she says.

They both nod and smile.

"I am Jane and this is my wife Maura."

Jane says introducing themselves. They shake hands.

"Okay so I know you probably want the regular way to do this but I am going to give you the other option that has recently been performed."

Jane and Maura look at each other and nod.

" Well with this new process we take a few of Jane's eggs and with put them with a new medicine that we have recently created and it basically turn Jane's eggs into sperm and we do the procedure just like we would do it with a donor only this would be Jane's sperm instead of a random person's."

Jane looks at Maura with her eyes wide in excitement.

"Have you tried it before?"

"Yes we have in three other patients two out of those worked but it took about two more weeks than normal to know they were pregnant."

Jane smiles thinking the baby can actually be hers biologically. Maura looks at Jane.

"What do you think Jane?" she asks.

"Yes, I would like to try that."

"Okay well this will take at least a couple of more hours but by the end of today we should be done." says Dr. Knowles.

Jane looks at Maura and smiles lovingly.

"I'm going to call work say we won't be back today" she kisses her.

*A few weeks later*

They are sitting in the couch watching a movie after a long day at work when Maura's phone goes off.

"Rizzoli." she answers.

Jane smiles, at the beginning it was difficult for all of them. Maura answered the phone with _**'Isles'**_ out of habit and then correct herself to _**'Rizzoli'**_. Her interns also found it difficult, for when the call to her it was _**'Dr. Isles'**_ but they got around it and now they call her _**'Dr. Rizzoli.'**_ Shit sometime when they think they are being funny they mix their names calling them _**'Detective and Doctor Rizzles.'**_ Jane shakes her head, smiling. She is brought back by Maura's voice.

"I'll be there soon" she answers.

Jane looks at her.

"I got called in, Pike messed up on two autopsies and they want me to have a look" she says annoy.

Jane squeezes her shoulders and smiles sympathetically.

"I'm sorry honey."

Maura kisses her and stands up.

"I'm going to change."

Jane nods and looks back the TV, changing it to the sports center. Forty minutes later Maura appears wearing a red silk blouse and a black pencil skirt and 3 inch heels with her hair down.

"You look more beautiful every day."

Says Jane in awe and Maura blushes. Jane stands and walks towards her caressing her face, giving her gently kiss.

"I love you" she says when the part.

Maura smiles caressing her face, cupping her cheek and kissing her again.

"I love you too."

She says and then walks to the door.

"I'll be home soon."

Jane nods as Maura closes the door. It's now midnight, Maura had texted Jane saying she was going to be late and didn't know when she was going to be home. She is looking at their wedding pictures adorning the hall and smiles when she hears the bell ring. _**'Who the hell is here this late...it better not be ma'**_. She opens the door to see a man, standing with a duffle bag over his shoulder and a shit eating grin.

"Hello."

He says in an Australian accent or something like that. Jane puts on a polite smile, Maura had taught her how to.

"Yes?"

"Is Maura here?"

Jane looks a little confuse because Maura has never mention this guy and Jane has never seen him before.

"And may I ask who is asking?"

"Oh I am Ian her um..._**Friend**_ I guess you can call me" he settles for that.

Jane's smile instantly drops and the urge to cry overtakes her. She catches on, on the way he said friends and it didn't mean actual friends. She clears her throat and her smile is back on.

"Come in" she says.

Her face gets hard as the hurt gets replace by anger. Ian turns around once he enters the house.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

He says still with that shit eating grin that Jane wanted to beat him out off. "That's because I haven't told you…I'm Jane…Jane Rizzoli-Isles, her wife."

She says with a dark voice, eyes hard and expression cold. Finally that gets his grin to drop.

"Her what?"

"Wife!"

She says in a sharp tone. He looks nervous now.

"I think I should leave-"

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere pal...sit down you and me are going to have a nice chat."

She shows her gun and badge as if to say _**'you better listen' **_and he goes and takes a sit. Jane walks in the living room after him. She stands in front of him.

"So how long have you known Maura?" she asks.

"Uh since um med school."

Jane looks at him eyes wide.

"And you two have been screwing around ever since?"

"It's a complicated relationship but yes I do believe so...every time I'm in town I visit her and we um-"

"I don't think I need to hear that!"

Says Jane with coldness in her voice. In that they see the reflection of a car's light getting into their driveway. She point at him, giving him that dark look that scares the shit out 95% of her perps.

"Don't you move a muscle...do you hear me!" he nods.

Jane walks to the door waiting for Maura. Maura opens the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hey honey!"

She goes to kiss Jane but Jane turns, making her kiss her cheek instead. Maura looks at her confuse and a little hurt. Jane turns her face back around and that's when she sees Jane's face for the first time. Jane is looking at her with her face emotionless but her eyes, oh her eyes say everything, they are so dark. Maura has seen that look before just never directed to her.

"Jane? What's wrong?"

"We, well you have a visitor" says Jane sharply.

She grabs Maura by the wrist pulling her towards the living room. Jane moves behind her and Maura follows her with her head. They are standing just at the entrance of the living room. Jane grabs her head and turns it around diverting her gaze to the visitor in their living room and her eyes go wide a millions of things going through her head. Jane leans into her ear.

"It's you _**boyfriend**_ Ian."

Whispers Jane in her ear more like growl with such venom in her voice.

"Now I know why you haven't been in '_**the mood'**_ lately."

**So yeah don't hate me it's just a little bit of drama ya know? Anyways about the whole baby thing, I know it isn't a thing but maybe near the future it will be. Regardless I like the idea of Maura having Jane's baby for real. I hope you enjoy this chapter. –xoxo-**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have read you reviews and I am so sorry but I didn't write this chapter. This is my first story and I wanted angry, make up sex so I asked for help because I don't know how to do it. To answer that one reviewers question I'm actually 16 going to 17 this month so you were close enough. I didn't want to say my age because you wouldn't take my stories seriously but I feel like I have to. Yes I am also a female and now that I read this chapter I am disgusted by what the person who helped me wrote. We share my account so while I was trick or treating yesterday they did this. I am sorry it won't happen again, all I need is to figure things out by myself. Again sorry for that awful chapter.** **Am I forgiven? Is my story still worthy of your time?**

Maura looks at Ian and then at Jane. Jane has tears in her eyes, pain.

"Jane this is not what you think it is okay?"

Jane opens her mouth to speak but Maura stops her.

"No listen, I haven't seen him since before we met okay, he comes and goes whenever he feels like it and never stays in touch. I also gave him a key when I first bought the place I don't know if he still has it."

Jane looks at the guy in their living room. She walks up to him and extends her hand.

"The key."

He fumbles with and then gives it to Jane. Jane walks to the counter of the kitchen and puts it in a drawer. She hears the front door close and lock and waits for Maura. Maura walks in the kitchen and stares at Jane from the entrance. She slowly walks up to Jane.

"I'm sorry Maura, I just- you seem a bit distant lately and I don't know why and then he comes and I-"

She lets out a sigh. Maura makes her way to her and cradles her face. She kisses her gently and rests foreheads.

"I'm pregnant Jane."

Jane pulls back and looks at Maura. She sees her in a beaming smile and eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I found out today…I'm pregnant, it worked."

"Your pregnant! Oh my god, honey!'

She picks Maura up and twirls her around. She kisses her softly and once she puts her down she bends at the knees. She kisses Maura's stomach.

"Hi baby, it's mama"

She looks up and Maura with a beaming smile. Maura passes a hand through the brunette's hair while she talks to her stomach. All she can do is laugh. They go to bed that night happy and contempt.

Jane walks in the next morning with Maura hand in hand with a smile that could lighten the whole BPD. They're in front of the elevators.

"I'll see you at lunch" says Jane.

Maura nods and they share a kiss they get in different elevators to go to their respect work place. Jane walks into the bullpen and sit at her desk. She looks at Korsak and Frost who are looking at her funny.

"What?" she says.

Frost looks at her and tilts his head.

"What its up with the smiles?" Jane shrugs.

She would like to brag _**'oh my beautiful wife is pregnant with my child'**_ but she and Maura didn't talk about when they were going to tell people so she just shrug. Frost squints his eyes but shrugs.

"Mm okay whatever you say."

He says getting back to work. Her phone goes off .

"Rizzoli." she answers.

"Okay we'll be there."

She hangs up the phone.

"We got a body" she says as she stands up.

They all stand up and she calls Maura.

"Hello."

"Hey baby do you want to ride with me?" asks Jane.

Maura smiles at the thoughtfulness.

"Yes, I'll be there in minute."

"Okay" they hang up.

They get to the parking lot and Jane waits for Maura by the elevator. The elevator doors open and she sees her beautiful wife.

"Hey, ready?"

She says grabbing Maura's hand. Maura nods, they get to Jane's unmarked and Jane opens the car door for her.

"Thanks."

"You welcome baby" she kisses her.

"Ew Rizzoli get a room!"

Yells Frost and Jane flips him off.

"You're just jealous!" she yells back.

"Damn right I am, how come you get a lady like Doctor Isles and I am still single" he replies.

Jane smirks.

"Cause you got no game Frost!"

She says rounding to her side of the car. She calls out for Frost again.

"Oh and Frost!"

"Yeah?"

"It's Rizzoli-Isles."

Through this whole conversation Maura is giggling. Jane gets in the car and Maura kisses her cheek.

"I love you."

She says with a huge smile. Jane looks at her with a huge smile as well.

"I love you too."

*at the crime scene*

"What do we got?"

Jane asks Frankie while Maura goes inspect the body.

"Male, age 35, divorced, his wallet and belongings are intact."

"So it wasn't a break in" she says.

"Frankie, check the perimeter see if you find anything unusual, Frost! I need you to check his records in anything let me know if you find something. I want records of who he last had contact with, what were his last purchases anything" they both nod.

Korsak comes to her and she turns.

"Who found him? She asks him.

"The neighbor says she came to asks for sugar and the door was open so she came in and found him like this" Jane nods.

"You got the statements right?" he nods.

"Yeah I'm going back to the precinct with Frost to look for possible suspects" she nods.

"Alright see you there."

She walks up to her wife.

"What do you got Doctor Rizzoli."

Maura smiles, Jane bends next to her putting her hand on Maura's lower back.

"Well Detective Rizzoli he has a shot wound to the chest and from what I can tell it was at close range." Jane nods.

"So maybe he knew the killer" She says to herself.

"He also has some kind of tattoos on both of his hands" she says.

Jane looks at them and her eyes go wide.

"Maura those are Islamic Terrorist tattoos."

She whispers in her ear. Maura stiffs and Jane squeezes her waist.

"I need you to stand up calmly and tell your crew to get out of the house and tell Officer Gomez to get in here and to call the bomb squad."

She whispers and Maura nods. Jane stands up and helps Maura up as well.

"Okay listen up! I need you to please step outside with the body as soon as possible please."

"But Doctor -"

"Now! I gave you an order please trust me and follow it."

She says and they nod. Maura goes out with her lab techs and the body while Jane stays inside. She takes out her gun and Officer Gomez walks in.

"How can I help you Detective?" she turns around.

"Gomez, I'm going to tell you this and I am going to need for you to stay calm."

She says and he nods.

"We are looking for any sigh of a bomb" his eyes go wide.

" A-a um a bomb?"

She nods, turns around and starts looking.

"Stay with Gomez."

"Yeah- yeah I'm cool."

They search around the house. Jane gets close to the bedroom when she hears a _**'tick, tick, tick'**_ coming from the closet. She opens the door carefully but sees nothing but towels. She moves them around gently and she finds it reading _**'00:15.'**_

"GOMEZ! GET OUT! NOW!"

She says as she runs towards the entrance with Gomez behind her. Just as she is out the door she hears it. She doesn't know how but she hears the bomb go off.

"Gomez jump!"

Both of them throw themselves out the steps landing just outside the yard when the house explodes a big '_**boom**_' is heard and the alarm of cars go off.

"Jane!"

Says Maura as she runs to her wife who is in the floor coughing.

"Baby are you okay!?"

Asks Maura concern. Jane sits up.

"Yeah honey I'm fine."

She says as Maura hugs her.

"It was close Jane, so close" sobs Maura.

Jane hugs her back really tight. She kisses the top of her head.

"Honey, I'm fine, I'm here."

She kisses her forehead and says.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Detective Rizzoli."

Jane looks to see another officer .

"Yes?"

"We just received another call saying a shopping mall just exploded."

Jane and Maura look at each other knowing this is going to be a difficult, stressful case.

**Again I apologize for the last chapter. To avoid any more problems I deleted it. Also I am very much matured for my age believe me I have been told that I need to be more like a teen than an adult. I don't do drugs, I have straight A's, and for my age I am still a virgin. I have a wild imagination so that is how I write my sex scenes but the friend who wrote this has had every kind of sex so that is why I asked for their help. Believe me I had no Idea they were going to write what they did. It hope happened again I'm so, so sorry but please don't stop reading my stories, I may be a teen but I know my stories can entertain you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I know that the chapter before the last was awful to some of you I believe that is why I changed it. Well I'm sorry for those who didn't like it and for those who actually did I am sorry as well because I deleted it. Anyways it won't happen again. Enjoy the chapter meant for today.**

It's been a whole month a whole damn month and they still haven't caught this son of a bitch. Jane is pacing in front of the board where all the evidences are place.

"What the fuck are we missing!" she yells frustrated.

Frost and Korsak shake their heads.

"Partner calm down!"

"Calm down! Frost this son of a bitch is out there terrorizing people! I don't think calming down is an option!" she says pacing.

She looks at the board for another minute; she shakes her head and then grabs her mug and throws it against it, breaking it in pieces. The bullpen goes quiet, the only thing you hear is a phone ring and Jane's labor breathing. She looks back, her eyes black with anger, tiredness, sadness, everything that she has been caring this past month showing through the dark orbs. She turns and walks off. Frost dials Maura's number.

"Barry?"

"Maura, you need to talk to Jane."

He says to her, his voice lace with concern.

"What happened?"

She asks as she stands to go to the elevator.

"She was staring at the board looking for evidence when she just grabbed her mug and threw it against it."

"Where is she now?"

"She walked out" he says.

She gets in the elevator and pushes the button for the main floor.

"Thank you Barry" she says as she hangs up.

The elevator doors open and she hears a scream coming from the café.

"Jane, stop!"

Maura hears Angela's voice. Jane came down to get a coffee but instead ran into Tommy talking to his mother. She looks at him but turns and ignores his presence.

"Hey sis."

Did he really just talk to her after everything? Pretending like nothing happened. Jane ignores him.

"Stanley, give me a decaf please."

"Your brother said hi Jane" says Angela.

Jane looks at him giving him a dark glare, she is already pissed off she doesn't need this asshole adding fuel to the fire. Jane turns back to her mother, her face serious.

"Stanley my coffee!" she yells.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

"What!?" says Jane.

Tommy looks at her.

"Hey sis-"

"Shut the fuck up Tommy! Don't even try to pretend like you didn't do shit!" she spats.

Angela looks between the two off them.

"What are you talking about Janie!?"

"This asshole forced himself on Maura the night of our four month anniversary."

Says Jane pointing at him. She searches for Stanley.

"Stanley! Give me my fucking coffee I have work to do!"

The whole cafe had died down watching the scene unfold. They all know Rizzoli is going through a tough time with this case.

"What!?"

Says Angela looking at Tommy . He looks at Angela.

"Ah come on that was like a year ago! And I wasn't even invited to the wedding."

"Yeah so you wouldn't stand in the middle of the fucking wedding to say _**'Maura don't marry Jane marry me!**_'"

Says Jane with so much sharpness. She finally gets her coffee.

"About damn time!"

"You can't talk to me like that Rizzoli!" says Stanley.

"Or what Stanley?"

"Jane, stop!"

That's the first thing Maura hears as she gets out of the elevator.

"Yeah stop being such a bitch"

Says Tommy and he shouldn't have said that. Jane grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck did you say to me!?"

She hisses, her voice sharp, full with anger. Her emotions are all over the place but the only one she has been showing has been anger. Maura sees this and runs towards Jane.

"Jane, honey let him go" she whispers calmly.

Jane still holds him, her eyes boring into his.

"I swear to god Tommy you better fucking pray I don't kill ya."

"Jane, baby let him go" says Maura again.

It's dead quiet then Jane pushes him away, turns around and grabs her coffee taking a sip. She spits it back out and looks at Stanley.

"This isn't even hot Stanley!" she yells at him.

"Well what can I do Rizzoli!"

"Make some damn hot coffee!" she says.

Just then she hears Tommy say to Maura.

"Man I can't see what you saw in her, it would have been better if you would have chosen me."

She turns around her eyes really dark like extremely dark for a human being. She smiles while taking the lit of the coffee out and splashing it in his face. It wasn't hot so she didn't worry about really hurting him.

"What the-"

She punches him once in the face. He stumbles backwards.

"You just don't fucking quit do you!"

She says approaching him. Maura gets in front of her.

"Come with me right now!"

She hisses, Jane grabbing her by her hand and going to her office.

"She's already mine Tommy!"

Once inside, she closes and locks the door. She turns around with her hands on her hips.

"What is the matter with you!" say Maura.

Jane looks at her like she is crazy for not knowing.

"What? He started it!"

"Jane you have been rude to people a lot lately, and you have been getting out of control" says Maura.

She sighs and rubs her temple. She walks to lean against her desk.

"Talk to me baby."

"There is nothing to say" says Jane sharply.

Maura looks at her with her head tilt.

"You can't keep all of your emotions pent up honey" she says.

"What can't I keep pent up huh? My anger, irritation, frustration!"

Yells Jane and Maura just stands there and listens.

"I have all these emotions that come out in anger, this son of a bitch it's still out there scaring people, I haven't had a good night sleep in a damn month or spend time with you or our baby that nobody knows about because this happened and I just want to punch something or someone! I swear I was going to kill Tommy! I am just so-"

She doesn't finish as she sees Maura stepping out of her dress.

"Maura what are you doing?"

"You need to let it out."

She says sweeping the papers out of the way and sitting on top of the desk. Jane shakes her head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby" she whispers.

Maura looks at her lovingly and smiles.

"You would never do that...come here."

Jane walks and goes between her legs. Maura wraps her legs around her and her hands around her neck.

"Now let it all out, I trust you baby, just let it out" she whispers in her ear.

Jane feels all the pent up emotions coming back like a vengeance, begging to be release.

"Let me know if I hurt you."

She says as she lowers the blondes panties and enters her with 3 fingers.

"Ohh! God!' cries out Maura.

Jane starts pumping her fingers in and out at a fast pace. She bites the top of Maura's delicious breasts and Maura screams in pleasure.

"oh! Jane!" she moans.

Without saying anything she opens Jane's pants and puts her hand down her pants. She is greeted with dampness.

"Maur!"

Jane moans out as Maura starts playing with her hard clit in tight circle. They kiss hard, tongues fighting for dominance. Jane let's all the emotions out, she grabs a hand full of blonde lock and pulls causing a whimper to come out of the M.E's mouth. She licks, nips, bites all around her neck while she spends up her thrust.

"Shit! I love you Maura!" and that does it.

Maura comes, speeding her pace in Jane's clit causing her to come a few seconds later.

"Uhh Janeeee!"

Jane buries her face in Maura's breasts. It silence, both catching their breath.

"I love you too baby."

Says Maura once she can talk.

"I'm sorry" Jane mumbles.

Maura kisses the top of her head.

"Its okay love, but I think you owe your mother, Stanley and your co-workers an apology" Jane nods.

"And Tommy" She adds.

To that she pulls back to see a smirking Maura. She hits Maura playfully.

"Don't push it Maur."

Maura giggles and puts her hands up in surrender. They share a kiss.

"I'm going back to work."

Maura nods, Jane beds down to Maura's belly.

"Hi baby, I saw you in the scan from last week, you are already developing...I can't wait till you are fully developed...I love you."

She says as she kisses Maura's belly. Maura smiles down at her adoringly and helps her wife up.

"I love you" she says.

Jane gives her a full smile and whispers.

"I love you too."

Jane walks out of Maura's office and goes back to the café.

"Ma, Stanley, I am sorry for the way I have been acting lately" Stanley nods.

Angela looks at her and sighs. She pulls Jane to a secluded corner.

"It's alright but why didn't you tell me about your brother?" she asks.

Jane sighs and shrugs.

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"It's that why all this years you never treated him like you did us, why you always left him out?"

Jane nods, looking to the ground. Angela sighs and Jane gets a call.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane!"

Jane takes the phone away from her ear.

"Damn Frost! You wanna make me deaf!" she hisses.

"Sorry Jane but we got him!"

Jane's eyes grow wide.

"We got him!?"

"Yes Jane we got the son of a bitch!"

"We got the son of a bitch!"

Says Jane smiling.

"I'll meet you there."

She hangs up and hugs her mom. She kisses her mom's cheek.

"We got him ma!"

She turns running out of the BPD.

"Be careful Janie!"

*warehouse*

Jane and the team is getting ready to go in. Jane is in the right side of the door while Frost is in the left. She looks around; the place has police, FBI agents everything. He is surrounded; he won't be able to escape. They kick the door open and start checking the warehouse, they get to this close door were they hear a TV on. Jane signal's for them to stay quiet as she checks to see if the room is unlock. To their luck it is. They open the door and see him watching TV, the news on all the things he had done to terrorize Boston. Jane steps in first with Frost behind her, she looks at him and he nods.

"Hands were I can see them!" she yells.

They guy raises his hands.

"Stand up!" he stands.

"Now turn around slowly!"

Frost goes to him. He starts reading him his Miranda rights as he cuffs him and then the FBI and all that come in to take him.

"Man finally!"

Says Jane with a breath.

"Yeah" agrees Frost.

They get back to BPD as soon as they enter they are receive by clapping hands. Jane and Frost smile, they see Korsak, Angela, Frankie and Maura with big smiles. Jane makes a gesture for Maura to come to her. When Maura is in front of her she picks her up and twirls her around. Maura squeals and giggles her arms around Jane's neck. Jane puts her down and kisses her with all that she got, they separate resting foreheads.

"I love you" says Jane.

Maura grins and caresses her cheek.

"I love you too."

Jane leans against her touch. She looks up to the rest of the group.

"Ma, Korsak, Frankie, Frost stay here I'll be back" she says.

They look at her confuse but shrug and walk to the cafe, Maura gives her a look.

"You too, I'll be back."

She pecks her once more and then leaves. She gets to her car and takes out from the trunk a bag. She goes back inside.

"I got you'll something" she says.

"Don't open them yet."

She says as she starts to pass the gifts around. Once everyone had theirs she claps her hands together. She grins at them.

"Okay opens them" she says.

Everyone opens them and they all gasp. Frost, Frankie and Korsak got mugs saying _**'world's best uncle'**_; Angela got a shirt that says _**'I love my grandchild'**_. Angela breaks the silence first.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!"

She says and the whole group laughs.

"Oh my god Jane congrats! How long?" asks Frankie.

"A month"

She says smiling like a fool. She looks at her wife who still hasn't said anything; Maura is starring at what Jane gave her with tears in her eyes. It's a mini Red Sox's jersey that says in the back.

"Mini Rizzoli-Isles" breaths out Maura.

The whole group makes awe sounds and faces while Maura stands up wrapping her arms around strong shoulders.

"This is beautiful Jane I can't wait for him/her to wear it" breaths Maura in awe.

Jane smiles and she takes a strand of hair putting it behind her ear.

"Me neither."

She says as they share a long, passionate kiss full of love and pure adoration.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so this basically turned into a story that contained more smut than plot but what can I say. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the beautiful reviews and for not running away after you discovered my age -xoxo-**

Jane is sitting in Maura's office leaning back against the couch with her eyes close as her wife types in her computer. Jane had come down because it is a slow day and there was nothing to do and all she wanted was to spend time with her wife so here she is. Maura looks at Jane and at how peaceful she looks right now. Her gaze then starts wondering over her lanky detective. She licks her lips as this sudden urge to touch Jane takes over and it's not the appropriate touching that is required at work. She bites her lip _**'I am hungry after all'**_ she thinks to herself and she is craving Italian. Jane sensing the stare opens an eye to look at her 2 month pregnant wife. She then closes her eye again and with a smirk says.

"You're staring."

Maura looks up at Jane's face and sees the smirk. She smirks as well.

"Well I can't help it baby you just look soooo.."

She trails off and Jane opens her eyes to look at Maura. When she sees the look she has in her eyes Jane feels a wave of arousal hit her hard.

"Maur?" she asks.

Maura licks her lips.

"I'm hungry Jane...and I'm craving Italian."

The way Maura says it Jane knows she's not hungry for food. She feels her mouth go dry and she swallows to try and moist it but to no vial. She watches as Maura stands and walks towards the door and locks it, turning around with a predatory gaze, like a lion stalking its prey. Jane has to clench her thighs together. Maura walks in front of her and sinks to her knees, she grabs Jane's belt and undoes it. She then unbuttons her pants and lowers her sipper.

"Up" she commands.

Jane follows as all she can do is watch as her wife lowers her pants and underwear. She then looks at Jane and smirks as she lowers her mouth to Jane's wet pussy.

"Oh shit Maura!"

Moans Jane as her hand tangles in blonde locks. Maura licks from top to bottom, teasing her entrance from time to time. She then wraps her pink lips around the bundle of nerves.

"Uhh! Baby right there! Fuck!" breaths out Jane.

Maura hums against her and Jane shivers as new arousal flows out of her and into Maura's eager mouth.

"You taste so good baby...so good" mumbles Maura against her.

Jane tightens her hold on Maura's hair as the blonde starts to suck harder.

"Fuuuckkk! Maur! I'm close."

Maura hums in response increasing her effort to bring Jane to the edge. She plunges her tongue into her pussy and Jane hisses, welcoming the delightful intrusion. Maura curves her tongue upwards, grazing Jane's walls and that it's all it takes.

"Ahhh shit! Baby I'm coming!"

She moans out, her hips bucking against Maura's face. Maura keeps going collecting all that Jane has to offer, once Jane is dry out she pulls back whipping the corners of her mouth. Jane is breathing hard, her mouth a little agape to allow air into her lungs.

"Jesus!"

She says once she caught her breath. She opens her eyes, a lazy smile forming on her lips.

"Come here" she says.

Maura stands and straddles her hips. Jane's hands goes around her waist and hers around her neck. She leans in and they share a kiss. Jane can taste herself in her wife's lips and moans. They pull back resting foreheads and Jane caresses her face, Maura leaning against it.

"Do you want to eat actual food" she says.

Maura can hear the smile in her voice and she smiles and nods.

"What do you want?" asks Jane.

"Well I think the baby wants a burger with fries and a strawberry milk-shake."

Says Maura and Jane raises and eyebrow and smiles.

"The baby huh?" she says amuse.

Maura bites her lip and nods.

"Okay then...the Robber?"

She says and Maura nods again. They stand and Jane fixes herself, she then grabs Maura's hand, lacing their hands together. They get in the elevator and Jane looks at her wife, she smiles. How did she get this lucky? How did this woman became hers? She takes a breath knowing that if she doesn't screw up she is going to wake up next to this woman every morning and fall asleep with her every night forever, that she is going to take long walks in the park with this woman their baby and Jo. Have picnics, family vacations, everything that Jane once though she wasn't going to get and never really wanted until she met Maura.

The blonde who offered to buy her coffee while she was dressed as a prostitute, the woman who became her best friend the only friend she ever had, the woman who is now her wife, the mother of her child, her child no one else's but hers. She smiles at the thought; she is brought back to reality by her wife's hand squeezing hers. She looks to see the elevator has stopped and they got off.

"Are you okay?" asks Maura concern.

Jane turns her around and kisses her passionately. Once they part Jane clears her throat as emotions threaten to consume her.

"I love you so damn much" she breaths out.

"It feels like my heart can explode any second of so much joy, happiness, love everything that I feel when I am around you."

She says and her hand goes to her belly.

"And when I think of our baby."

She whispers in awe the last part. Maura has tears in her eyes and a bright smile.

"oh Jane."

She says as she kisses her again.

"I love you too baby."

She breaths out, squeezing the detective's hand. They rest foreheads and sway in each other's arms.

"I am so glad I found you"

Says Maura and Jane smiles.

"Me too baby, me too."


	25. Chapter 25

**The scene where Maura is dancing a Beyoncé song she is dancing the routine from Haunted. Well I want to thank you all for the support and patience I have been very busy but here is an update for you all!**

Today is their first year together as a couple, they first night were they crossed the line between friendship and something more. Jane is at her desk thinking just how they ended up crossing that line. She never thought it would happen, never in a million years did she thought Maura would feel the same way. But she did and now here they are a year of being together, married and 3 months pregnant. To anybody else it may seem like they're moving too fast but to her it never mattered. She met and got to know Maura and they were best friends they still are and Jane knew from the first time that she saw the blonde that they had something special.

She signs the last of her paper work and turns off her computer getting ready to head out.

"Hey I see you guys Monday."

She says as she starts putting her jacket on.

"Yeah partner, have fun tell Maura I said congrats!" says Frost.

"Yeah we are happy for ya" Korsak adds.

Jane smiles at them and walks out saying over her shoulder.

"Yeah I'll tell her."

They agreed on staying home tonight Maura would cook them dinner and they would celebrate on the quiet of their home although Jane had a feeling it wasn't going to be quiet after dinner. It is starting to get cold outside for winter is approaching. She made a stop at the pastries run by her friend Mark.

"Hey Mark" she says.

"Hey Rizzoli!" says Mark.

"I heard you got married! Your ma invited me but I couldn't go that day I had an event that needed catering" he says.

Jane nods and smiles, waving him off.

"Well you can help me right now by selling me a dozen of those wonderful fudge clusters you make for my wife" she says and he smiles.

"Sure thing...hey when am I going to meet her!?"

He yells from the back of the store. Jane waits for him to come back out front.

"Well I don't know maybe I'll bring her by" she says.

He comes back with a bag of fudge clusters in his hand this time the ribbon is blue.

"Yeah bring her by I want to know what she thinks about my fudge clusters" he says.

Jane says her good-byes and then gets into her car making her way home. She gets home and the smell of pasta hits her senses. She bends down to pet Jo and says.

"Honey I'm home!"

She walks towards the kitchen to see Maura by the stove. She walks to her wrapping her arms around a slim waist and she kisses her neck.

"Hey that smells good."

Maura smiles as she stirs.

"It will be done in a minute."

She says turning around in her arms. They share a kiss and Jane bends down to kiss her barely there bump. It's slightly noticeable, like a little curve.

"And how is my little skittle tonight?"

She says against the bump as Maura passes her hand through her hair and smiles down at her.

"Our little skittle is fine."

Jane stands up and takes out the fudge clusters.

"Here I brought you these."

She says handing her the fudge clusters. Maura takes them with a bright smile.

"Oh are these the one from the place you bought them on our first date? Cause those were just divine" she says.

Jane smiles and nods in agreement.

"Yeah and he wants to meet you so we might go by sometime soon" she says to her.

They sit on the table and eat and talk about their day. They are done and Jane starts to do the dishes, once done she feeds Jo, goes up stairs and into their bedroom. She passes by the guest bedroom that at the moment is being turn into a baby room. A surprise she still has manage to keep from Maura. Whenever they don't have lunch together Jane gets Frankie and Frost and do something else to the room.

She is in front of their bedroom when she hears some creepy noises like scary movie type of things. She then hears classical music.

"What the fuck?"

She enters the room to be greeted by Maura in nothing but sexy white lingerie, the room lit with candles. She can still hear the noise.

"Sit in the chair."

Says Maura and Jane notices for the first time the chair in front of the bed. She sits and just as she sits Beyoncé's voice comes through the speakers and Maura starts moving to the music. Jane sits there as Maura gracefully dances around her. It's making her hot and bother and the lyrics aren't helping. Then she sees Maura do a routine at the bed which she recognizes from the video. As soon as the word _**'slap me'**_ came through the speakers and Maura's ass got on display, that is all Jane wanted to do slap that wonderful ass of hers. Maura then goes to her and straddles her lap, she grinds against her, letting her heat touch Jane, leaning forward and burying Jane in between her breasts. Jane grabs her ass as Maura kept grinding.

"Ugh sweet Jesus!"

Jane says against cleavage. The song ended and Maura stayed straddling her lap and Jane squeezes her ass. Maura moans in response.

"God Maura you do things to me...one day you'll be the death of me, I just know it."

Says Jane as she stands and walks towards the bed. Jane runs her hands through the lingerie and grins.

"You look so sexy."

She husks and then kisses her. She runs her tongue over Maura's bottom lip and she is granted access. Their tongues touch, fight for dominance, Jane bites her lower lip and Maura moan and whimpers at the same time. They pull apart for air and Jane starts kissing down her body until she gets to the barrier of her panties. She releases the elastics connecting the stockings to her lingerie. She then pulls on the blonde's panties and starts kissing up her legs. She reaches her goal, taking a long stroke up her slit.

Maura arches her back and moans. Jane starts stroking her with her tongue, circling her clit, teasing her entrance from time to time. Maura starts grinding against her face. Jane wraps her lips around her hard clit and starts sucking on it.

"Ohhh yes!" she cries out "right there baby."

Jane enters her with two fingers and Maura cries out even louder.

"Fuck!"

Jane hums against her pussy, hearing the M.E curse still turns her on more than she likes to admit. When she feels that Maura is close she kisses up her body until she reaches her lips. Maura's hands go round her neck as she depends the kiss and she wraps her legs around Jane's waists as she meets her thrust. Jane puts her free hand next to Maura's head as she kisses down her throat down to her chest.

"God I love your body."

She says as she lowers the right strap of the lingerie to reveal Maura's perfect breast. As soon as is reveal Jane wraps a nipple between her lips.

"Ahhh! Oh god! Oh Jane!"

She pants, fingers going through her hair, pushing her head down against her chest. Jane moves her thumb and starts playing with her clit as she enters her and thrust.

"Oh Jane! Baby I'm coming!"

She says as that final touch sends her over the edge. She closes her eyes in pure bliss. Jane helps her through the waves of pleasure. Once they subside she rolls off of her and lands on her back. Both of them breathing hard.

"Happy first year anniversary babe" says Jane kissing her.

Maura hums and smiles against soft lips.

"Happy anniversary."

She says as she straddles her. She grins down at Jane and says in a low voice.

"Now it's my turn."

**I'm such a fool for romance and fluffiness mix with sexiness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time! –xoxo-**


	26. Chapter 26

Maura walks in to an empty house well not really Jo and Bass are there. She bends down when Jo comes.

"Hey girl" she says petting her.

She walks to the kitchen and feeds Bass and Jo and starts making dinner for herself. Jane is out of town helping the FBI with a case and she won't be back until Monday so Maura isn't going to spend a nice weekend with her wife.

"Stupid FBI's they should get their own high rank detective" she says to Bass and Jo.

She eats dinner and goes take a shower, she puts one of Jane's shirts on and stays in her panties as she walks down stairs to the living room. She starts watching a documentary on new techniques for autopsies and unconsciously starts rubbing her 4 month belly. It's a cold October night, the leafs starting to fall. Maura can't wait for Christmas this year or thanksgiving she has a lot to be thankful for.

Around 10:30 the documentary is over and she turns everything off downstairs except for the light on the stove to create some sort of light. She goes up the stairs and into her room. She climbs into bed and just when she lays down her phone rings. She picks it up and sees the caller ID and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hello there sexy lady." Says Jane and Maura giggles.

"How was your day?"

"Oh boring without you and Frost isn't helping with his damn enthusiastic self...how was your day?" he says.

Maura starts rubbing her belly again.

"Well I've been kind of cranky because my baby isn't here" says Maura cutely and Jane smiles.

"How is my little skittle?"

"Little skittle is just fine, do you want to talk to it?"

"Yes."

Maura puts the phone on speaker and puts it near her belly.

"Okay you can talk."

"Hey little skittle, how are you bud? Mommy misses you and your mama but I'll be there soon I promise. I love you my little skittle."

Maura smiles and takes the phone off speaker and puts it in her ear.

"We miss you."

"I miss you guys to" says Jane.

"What are you doing?"

"I just got back into my room."

"Mm" she replies.

Suddenly she is quite turn on. She knows is the hormones. One minute she is fine and the next she is craving for Jane's touch.

"Jane did you know that during pregnancy women's sex drive are extremely high."

Jane snorts and shakes her head.

"No I didn't know that but thanks for clearing that up." says the detective.

Maura could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Jane I really, really miss you."

Maura all but purr down the phone. Jane clears her throat.

"Oh yeah?" replies Jane.

"Hum."

Answers Maura already playing with the hem of Jane's shirt.

"What are you wearing?"

"Your favorite white buttons down shirt and my white lace panties" she hears Jane moan.

"God baby I love when you wear my clothes."

"Mm I know."

"Tease" says Jane.

"Jane I need you."

"Okay Maura I got you...run your hand under my shirt and start playing with your tits."

Maura puts the phone on speaker and does as she is told. She hisses as her breasts are extremely sensitive.

"That's it baby, that's me playing with your gorgeous tits. Now run your right hand down your body slowly just like I do it" she says and Maura does.

"Now go under the waists of your panties but don't make contact yet."

Maura does and she whimpers.

"God honey, I can feel the heat...now I want you to run one finger through your wetness." w\

When she hears Maura moan she knows she did just that.

"Good girl now suck on it."

Jane's hand has ended under her pants and boy shorts. She isn't surprise at what she finds, total dampness; this is what her wife does to her.

"Please Jane."

"what do you want Maura?"

"Your fingers."

Jane starts playing with her clit.

"Take two fingers and slowly push them in."

She hears Maura's distinct moan and it's like he is right there.

"God baby you feel so soft, so tight."

"Jane!" moans out Maura.

"I'm here babe, I'm here" she says.

"Go faster, just like I would do it, fuck yourself with your fingers just like I do it Maura" she pants out.

Maura whimpers and moans and Jane groans. Just listening and not being able to touch, to see, to feel, to taste is torture. Pure torture but just hearing her is enough to make her body feel like she is on fire

"Maura! Do you feel me? Do you feel how deep I am...curl your fingers and drag them over your g-spot."

Maura does as she pants and moans in pleasure.

"Oh god! Yes! Jane you feel so good baby" she breaths out.

"I'm close".

"Me too...do one more thing play with your clit" she rasps.

Maura moves her left hand to join her other and starts playing with her clit just like Jane does.

"oh Janeee! Oh yessssss!"

She says as that final touch pushes her over the edge. Hearing Maura come is enough to push her over that same blissful edge.

"Mauurr!" she groans.

For a minute or two all you can hear is labor breathing. Maura picks up the phone taking it off speaker.

"I love you" she breaths out Jane smiles.

"I love you too."

A week or so later Jane and Maura are at Angela's helping her with the groceries she bought for thanksgiving that is in 2 days. Angela always prepares things ahead. They are putting everything in Maura's Prius and Jane goes to wrap her arms around her now 5 month pregnant wife and kisses her in the cheek. Time goes by really quick just a few weeks ago she was 4 months.

"I have a surprise for you" say Jane.

Jane has finally finished the baby's room she just needed the color so she decide to wait for the sonogram where it tells you whether it is a boy or a girl. Turns out they are having a baby girl. Jane couldn't stop grinning like a fool.

"Oh really?" asks Maura intrigued.

"Yup" says Jane.

Maura turns around and rest her forehead against Jane's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She pecks her lips and then helps Angela with the last bag.

"Jeez ma what did you do buy the whole damn store!"

She says sarcastically as she sees her whole trunk full.

"Don't be ridiculous Janie" says Angela.

Jane looks at her ma who suddenly is quieter then the dead on Maura's autopsy table. Jane furrows her eyebrows.

"Ma are you okay?"

She turns towards what her ma is looking at and she sees Frank and Tommy approaching them. Jane looks at Maura who moves to be next to her and holds her hand. She looks back at them that are now right in front of the 3 woman. Its silent for a minute until Angela speaks.

"Frank what are you doing here?" she asks.

"It's the holidays I came to spend it in family" he says.

"family?" she asks.

Somehow he still hasn't look at Jane or Maura and Tommy couldn't stop staring at Maura and Jane is shooting daggers.

"yeah you, me and the kids" he replies.

"I'm sorry you want to spend the holidays with your ex-wife, the daughter you practically disowned and her pregnant wife and our two sons?" she asks incredulously.

Frank looks at Jane finally.

"So you got married to her?"

"Yeah I told you I would, didn't I?"

He nods and Tommy keeps staring at Maura with a look that says _'I'm totally picturing you naked.'_

"Tommy I swear to god that if you don't stop staring at my wife like that I will hurt ya and you won't be able to see straight or stare at anybody else for a whole month!" she hisses.

"Oh Jane lighten up will ya, it's not like what I'm thinking will actually come true."

"I don't care what the fuck you think or say she is my wife, you are my brother unfortunately and you just don't do that" she says.

Frank just listens and Angela did too. Angela looks at Frank again.

"Look Frank, I don't know what to say" she says honestly.

Maura so far has been quiet. She feels like she doesn't have a say.

"Come on Ang! We are family."

In that something happened that made Jane grab Tommy's hand and twisted it pushing him against the car. Maura jumps back a little and holds her belly.

"I can practically see what you're thinking Tommy and I don't think you would like what I'll do to you."

"Why do you get so defensive huh Jane? Are you afraid that she might actually leave you for me? That I can actually steal her like I did with the rest?"

"Thomas Edwin Rizzoli!"

Yells Angela and Jane grab his face and bumps it against the car making his cheek swell.

"Jane!"

Her father yells grabbing her. She struggles.

"Put me down pops!"

She growls, he puts her down and goes check on Tommy. Maura comes in front of her and hugs her and Jane fells her anger go away. She puts her hand on Maura's belly.

"Sorry" she murmurs as Maura pecks her.

"I know honey it's okay."

"What is wrong with you hitting your brother, fighting over a girl."

Maura feels Jane's body go stiff again and she moves to the side because god only knows what this woman is about to do or say.

"We are supposed to be family" he says.

"Okay pops let me break it down to you, he-"

She growls, pointing at Tommy.

"Stopped being my brother a long, long time ago. And for the last time this is not just some _'girl'_ this is my wife, the mother of my child."

She turns around telling them to get in the car but before that Angela says.

"I am very disappointed in you, I raised you better than this."

Tommy's face falls as his mother has never said that to him out of all his screw ups. Jane walks around to the driver's side once she sees everyone is ready. But before she gets in she says.

"Oh and we stopped being a family the minute you decided to walk away and you stopped being my father the second that you didn't accept me and shut me out."

She says as she gets in the car and drives off.

*Rizzoli-Isles household*

Neither has spoken of what happened back at Angela's apartment. Angela is busy preparing Thanksgiving's dinner with Maura while Jane watches a ball game.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You should be helping!"

Jane puts her beer down and looks back at the kitchen.

"Uh do you want me to burn the food cause of you do than I'll help gladly."

She answers sarcastically and Maura stifles a giggle. Maura excuses herself to the restroom. Jane stands up and follows. Once Maura comes out she grabs her hand.

"Jane what are you doing?"

Asks Maura as Jane drags her upstairs.

"I'm gonna show you my surprise" she says.

They stopped at the guest bedroom well now the baby's room and Maura's brows knit in confusion.

"Close your eyes and no peeking."

Jane says as Maura closes her eyes and Jane opens the door helping Maura inside. She moves behind her.

"Open your eyes."

She whispers just like in their first date and Maura does. She gasps as she sees the room Jane created. The walls are painted on a pail purple, the crib near the window with birds and a leafless tree painted in the wall behind it. There is a white chair in the other corner, A white carpet in the middles with a few pillows and a bedside tables with a picture of Jane and Maura holding Maura's belly. Maura turns around tears in her eyes.

"It's so beautiful Jane."

She breaths out and she kisses her.

"I love you so much and you're so perfect."

Jane blushes at the complement.

"Hardly."

"Well for me you are."

"That's better and I love you too and our little skittle."

She breaths out as she kisses her again. Both their hands on Maura's belly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for the great feedback. I just realized that what they told me is true Jane and Maura are only allowed to have girls because of their chromosomes and I apologies for my mistake but it's too late to changes it so pretend it isn't there ;). Happy reading! –xoxo-**

It's thanksgiving morning and Jane wakes up to find that her wife is still sleeping. It's weird because most of the time her wife is up and about, freaking out about dinner and the guest. Today their whole family is coming over that means Frost, Korsak, and even Maura's parents were making an appearance. Jane turns and sees that Maura's shirt is a little up exposing part of her swollen stomach. Jane scoots close, putting her face near Maura's belly careful not to disturb her sleeping wife.

"Hey little skittle" she whispers "today is thanksgiving and your whole family is going to be here, are you excited? I know I am because not only do I have my family here but I also have your mommy who I love with all my heart and you" she says.

She kisses the belly lightly. Maura opens her eyes with a smile and looks down at Jane who still hasn't notice she is awake.

"I'm so lucky to have you and your mommy in my life and I am so thankful."

She feels Maura start to play with her hair and when she looks up she sees green orbs staring at her with so much love and happiness.

"Hey."

Jane says as she goes up to kiss her wife good morning.

"Hi" whispers Maura.

They rest their foreheads together and then Maura gasp.

"What? What honey?"

Asks Jane concern and Maura grins.

"She moved Jane! The baby moved!"

Jane's eyes open wide and she puts her hand on Maura's belly. She feels her kick.

"Oh my god! Maura she's moving! Hi skittles!"

Jane says enthusiastically. Maura laughs and tears swell up in her eyes of so much joy and happiness going through her body. She sits up.

"I love you so much."

Jane says as she pecks her repeatedly on the lips.

"I love you too."

*Thanksgiving dinner*

Everything its set up at the table. Frankie, Jane, Korsak, Frost and Edmond are watching a baseball game while Angela, Maura, and Constance are getting everything ready. Maura brings the boys and her wife new beers; even her dad was drinking them. She is surprise but she should have seen it coming. Jane can get anybody to do things. If she got Maura to like beer than it wasn't hard to get her dad after all Maura got her taste from him.

"Hey."

Jane says as Maura gives her, her beer.

"Hi" says Maura smiling.

"Give me a kiss"

Jane says smiling that beautiful smile. Maura bends down and gives her a quick kiss and then goes back to the kitchen. Five minutes later she calls out.

"Dinner's ready!"

They all come and sit around the big table. Maura and Jane sit next to each other as always. They go around the table each saying what they are thankful for and each one in their own words said they were thankful for having each other. When it is Maura's turn she looks at Jane who nods in encouragement. She stands up and sighs, rubbing her belly.

"I'm sorry if it's too long but I have never been thankful for anything. This year I find that I am thankful for many things." She starts and they all nod.

"Angela, I am thankful for accepting me and Jane and for taking me into your family unconditionally, you're like a second mother to me...Frost, Frankie and Korsak, I am glad that we have become so close you guys are like the siblings I never had, you became my friends something I never thought I would have but also my family. Mother, father we have never been close in the past and the little memories I have I cherish them but this past year we have been so close and I am thankful to have you so involve in my life."

She says and they all smile with tears in their eyes. Korsak, Frost and Frankie pretend to have something in their eyes.

"And Jane, my beautiful wife, I thank whatever forced put you in my life every day, you are my best friend something I never had, you are my wife and the mother of my child. You have giving me so much, a family that loves me and supports me, you protect me and give so much of yourself and I love you so much sometimes it feels like you're in me and all I feel and see is you...Happy thanksgiving everyone."

She finishes and everyone claps. She sits and Jane grabs her face and crashes their lips together. They rest foreheads as Jane caresses her cheek.

"I love you too baby so much."

She says as she lets a tear fall.

"That was beautiful, you're beautiful."

Jane says and her voice cracks with emotion. Maura caresses her cheek.

"Happy thanksgiving Jane."

"Happy thanksgiving Maura."

Now that it's over they live the rest of their day's normal, without so much chaos. But now is December. More specifically it's Christmas Eve and they're sitting in their couch watching marathons of Christmas movies. They are cuddle up with a blanket around them and the fire place is the only thing illuminating the space around them besides the little microwave light.

"Maura we haven't decided on a name for skittles."

Jane comments out of the blue. Maura looks away from the TV and at her.

"Do you have any in mind?" she asks.

Jane nods and bites her lip.

"I know this is going to sound extremely weird and I can't believe I am telling you this but I gave it a lot of thought when I was a kid. I don't know I guessed at some point I knew I would actually want to get marry and have kids. Of course at the time I never pictured this."

She says with a shy smile. Maura raises her eyebrow and smiles a little amused.

"You!? Jane Clementine Rizzoli thought about baby names?"

Jane nods and bites her lips again.

"And what are they?"

"Well when I was a kid I loved the wizard of Oz and um there was the wicked witch of the west I think, the one that got crushed by the house well her name is Evanora and I thought it was a beautiful name and I wanted my daughter's name to be that" she says.

Maura smiles and think about it.

"Evanora? That is a very unique name I have never met a person named Evanora."

"Well our daughter is unique" says Jane.

"I like that" replies Maura.

"Evanora Marie Rizzoli-Isles."

Jane smiles when she hears her daughter's full name.

"Marie? Is that the middle name you wanted for her?"

She asks and Maura nods.

"Yes and it goes with the name so perfectly" she says cutely.

Jane chuckles and kisses her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*12 o'clock*

Jane stands up and looks at Maura.

"Okay Maura time to exchange gifts."

Maura looks at her confuse.

"But I thought it wasn't supposed to be until tomorrow? With everyone here too" she says.

Jane shakes her head.

"Well yeah that will happen tomorrow but most people and kids once they know Santa doesn't exist they wait until 12 to open their presents because it's basically Christmas" she says shrugging.

They walk in front of the tree and Jane helps Maura to sit down on the floor and she sits in front of the blonde. Their legs cross like they are meditating and Jane reaches for a big box.

"Jane! This looks enormous!"

"It's nothing really" she says.

Maura opens the box and then she gasp.

"It's nothing expensive although all together it probably was but I thought since you are always listening to her I should make it a little bit easier for you than to make you stop doing what you are doing to search another song in YouTube" says Jane.

"Jane this is all of her albums and her concerts on DVD and you even bought me her perfumes!" says Maura amazed.

"Yes and the um albums are all the deluxe versions which means it has more songs then the actual album...check the bottom" she says.

Maura gives her a look but does as told. She gasps and looks at Jane in excitement.

"Oh my god Jane you got tickets for her concert! You got actual tickets for her concert!"

"Yes to the um Mrs. Carter Show Part 2? I think it is."

Maura nods in agreement. She hugs Jane and let's tears fall.

"Thank you Jane this is amazing" they share a kiss.

"Hey now you're a true Beehive...well almost because you still haven't watched any of the concerts so…" Maura grinds.

She gets a box smaller than Jane of course.

"Here I hope you like it."

"Whatever it is I'll love it" replies Jane.

She opens the box and her eyes go wide. She just stares for a second.

"Red Sox tickets! Maura you got me Red Sox tickets!"

"Yes but not only for this upcoming season but for all of them. I bought you a private box so you can go to see the game whenever you want with whomever until you decide that you don't want to be the owner anymore" says Maura.

She suddenly gets shy, she doesn't know how Jane is going to feel about this. Several minutes passed and Jane still hasn't said anything.

"Jane?" asks Maura concern.

"You-you bought me a- a private box to go watch the Sox whenever I want to?"

Maura nods and looks at the ground.

"That is Awesome! Thank you babe!"

She kisses her several times on the lips and Maura giggles but then it turns into a moan as Jane depends the kiss. Jane starts kissing down her throat.

"You are amazing you know that?"

She mumbles against her skin. Maura blushes at the complement.

"Thank you" she whispers.

"Take me to bed Jane" She adds.

"But we still have-"

"Tomorrow, right now I want another present that requires no unwrapping or opening boxes, or any clothes at all" she breaths out.

Jane smirks and helps her wife up.

"I like the sound of this present" she says.

They get to the bedroom and shed their clothing and Jane puts her hand up motioning for Maura to stay. She looks at her wife's body, her beautiful face and blonde hair, down her elegant neck to her chest and her round breasts. Her swollen stomach, her wide hips, tone legs.

"You're perfect" she breaths out.

She looks back to golden-green eyes that are staring right back. Jane's desire grows every second that ticks by.

"Jane please I need you."

Maura moans out, squirming to alleviate some of the ache. Jane groans seeing the movement and the wetness coaxing Maura's thighs.

"Ugh, merry fucking Christmas to me!"

She says as she stands up and backs Maura up against the wall and Maura whimpers.

**A/N 2: I also realize that the name of the wicked witch from the wizard of Oz might not be Evanora in the original version but in the Great and powerful Oz it is and I loved that name so that's what I'm going to use. **


	28. Chapter 28

Christmas was perfect everyone got presents mainly for the baby but it was great, full of joy and happiness. It's the end of May now. Jane and Maura are getting ready for the concert that Jane got Maura for Christmas. Their first year marriage is in two weeks. She first stops by Mark's pastries store.

"Mark!" yells Jane.

Mark appears seconds later.

"Rizzoli!" he says as he goes to hug her.

He turns to see the blonde and smiles.

"You must be Maura."

He says grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"You are even more beautiful than I imagined" he says.

She blushes and smiles shyly.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise so how can I help you" he asks.

Jane looks at him and smirks.

"Ah fudge clusters" she nods.

He goes and gets them and as he those he starts conversation.

"So tell me Maura how you like my fudge clusters?"

"Oh I love them, they're delicious" she says, He smiles.

"So how is it like being married to Jane Rizzoli?"

"It's great, she's great" they smile.

"Alright, alright come on we don't want to be late for the concert" says Jane.

Mark gasps and holds his hand on top of his chest.

"Are you talking about the Beyoncé concert?"

They look at each other and nod.

"The Queen of RnB Beyoncé?"

"Yes Mark what other Beyoncé is there?" asks Jane.

"Oh my god you lucky bitches, take pics and send me some" he says.

Jane and Maura smirk , holding back a laugh.

"I didn't know you were a Beyoncé fan" says Maura.

"Are you kidding me, she is amazing, that girl can sing and her dance moves ugh she gets me hot."

Jane and Maura laugh at that.

"I know she is pretty amazing."

"Yeah if she got Maura to like her she got some god given talent because Maura doesn't listen to anything past the 1820's" says Jane "all classical and opera."

Maura looks at her and shakes her head.

"That is an exaggeration."

Jane raises her eyebrow and shakes her head. They walk out promising to bring him back something from the gift shop and a picture of Beyoncé.

"So she's the Queen of RnB? that's interesting."

"It is, fans and many people like the heads of the industry named her that for the many records she has broken in her years of singing although fans call her Queen Bee short for Beyoncé making us Beehives and she is represented by a honey bee" says Maura.

Jane looks at her and shakes her head and smiles. Only Maura would know all this by now.

"And you know all that?"

"Yes I do and that qualifies me as a big fan."

Maura says with a beaming smile. Jane returns it, they arrive and get in line to get in.

"I forgot to tell you, we are at the front row" says Jane.

"Are you serious!" says Maura excitedly.

Jane and nods and holds her hand .They get in and wait for the concert to start. The lights dim and the crowd goes wild including Maura. She holds Jane's hand to hers, with such an excitement and Jane smiles. Beyoncé's silhouette appears and the crow goes even wilder.

"You ready 1, 2, 3, 4!"

Her voice came loud through the speakers. The intro to crazy in love starts and Beyoncé starts to do her famous cat walk.

"Oh my god Jane there she is!" says Maura.

She starts singing along with Beyoncé and dancing to the songs. It's so contagious that Jane finds herself dancing and singing with her. She got to admit Beyoncé is pretty amazing. She snaps a few pictures of Beyoncé when she's close a few from afar. In various occasions Beyoncé has touched both their hands. The song halo came on and before she starts singing she says.

"I was asked by a very intriguing, wonderful woman if when I sang this song I could dedicate to her wife and child as an early anniversary reminder, this was their wedding song for their first dance as a married couple. Maura Rizzoli-Isles this is from all of your wife and my love also congratulations!"

She starts to sing and Maura looks at Jane amazed.

"Jane this is for me! You did this for me! Oh honey I love you!"

She says as she kisses her. The next song comes and Beyoncé gets down the stage at some point she gets in front of Maura, winks and bends down to touch and kisses her belly. Maura looks at Jane excitedly.

"You saw that! Did you get a picture!?"

"I did" replies Jane with a smile.

2 hours later and the concert is over, everyone is going towards the exit but Jane grabs Maura's hand and goes the opposite direction. She shows her badge and her pass to the body guard and he lets them by.

"Jane where are we going?"

Maura asks as her wife keeps turning halls and sees some of the dancers and crew. They stop and Maura sees that in the door it says _**'Beyoncé'**_ Maura looks at Jane. She shakes her head vigorously.

"No Jane! I can't- I don't-"

"Hey you'll be fine, come on Maura you get to meet her, many people would love to be in your shoes right now babe" she says.

Maura sighs as Jane knocks on the door.

"Come in"

They here Beyoncé say. Jane walks in first and say.

"Hi Mrs. Carter, you have seen me before I'm detective Jane."

"Of course so nice to see you again but please call me Beyoncé"

She says with that beautiful smile. Jane smiles back and nods. She grabs Maura's hand and pulls her in.

"This is my wife Maura Rizzoli Isles the chief medical examiner who is a huge fan of yours" she says.

Beyoncé walks to Maura and hugs her.

"So nice to meet you" she says.

Maura hugs back amaze that she is actually here, meeting her.

"Same, you have no idea how amazing it is to see you, specially perform, it was wonderful, you are truly talented."

She notes that Beyoncé blushes _'Beyoncé the queen of RnB, one of the sexiest woman just blushed at my complement'_ she thinks.

"Well thank you, I do my best to give everything to my fans" she says.

They both nod and then Beyoncé asks.

"So boy or girl?"

"Girl"

They both say at the same time. Beyoncé smiles.

"I have a baby girl myself."

"Ah yes Blue Ivy, she is very beautiful."

"Thank you."

They smile again and then Jane speaks again.

"Before we leave can we take a couple of pictures and autographs?"

"Of course!"

They take pictures and then get autographs for her and Maura and one for Mark. Jane's and Maura's were quite long.

_**'Thank you for being such wonderful fans, and people I admire your work and bravery, you bring closure and justice to every family who needs it, I am proud to be sharing this world with such wonderful people **_

_**-love Beyoncé'**_

Jane and Maura get tears at the beautiful words. As they are going out of the room a big puddle of water pools at Maura's feet. She looks up at Jane with wide eyes.

"My water Just broke!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments! I hope you guys like this chapter just like the rest of my chapters. You're all so very kind and amazing so thank you –xoxo-**

_"Jane my water broke!"_

As soon as the words left Maura's mouth Jane sprang into action. She helps her wife into their car and drives to the hospital. She grabs Maura's hand.

"How are you feeling honey?" she asks.

"I'm fine surprisingly, I'm not having any contractions" she says.

Jane nods a little worry about that.

"It's that bad?"

"No, some people have really bad contractions others don't. It's perfectly normal" she says.

They get to the hospital. Jane helps Maura out and walk in.

"Hey yes um my name is Jane Rizzoli-Isles and my wife is in labor."

She says to the receptionist. They get Maura a wheelchair and get her to a room.

"What's your name?"

"Maura Rizzoli-Isles" says Maura.

The nurse nods and smiles.

"A doctor will be here shortly."

She says and they both nod. The nurse leaves and Jane gets her phone out. She dials 2.

"Ma! Get to the hospital Maura's in labor!"

She screams down the phone. Maybe she's acting a little paranoid but she's about to have a kid.

"What! Oh my god Janie I'll be there soon and I'll call the rest of the group."

"Thanks ma."

She says as she hangs up. She looks at her wife and walks towards her; she grabs her hand and runs her hand through golden hair. She smiles and Maura returns it.

"We are doing this Maura" she whispers "we are going to be mommies." She says as she rubs her belly. Maura smiles at her and nods.

"We are" she whispers back.

She's sweating a little but still no contractions. Their quiet moment gets interrupted by a doctor.

"Maura, I'm Dr. Cruz, how are you feeling?" she says.

Maura smiles as she sits straighter.

"I'm great, no contractions as to yet" she says.

The doctor nods, smiling. She looks at Jane and how nervous she looks.

"Alright, I'll just check how everything is going."

She says and they both nod. Jane is still by her side, holding her hand.

"Well you are only 3 centimeters right now" she says.

The both look at each other and nod. They were expecting to be further but it's alright.

"Only 7 more to go right" says Jane.

The doctor excuses herself saying she'll be back to check on them. Jane bends down and starts talking to their baby.

"Hey little skittle, so you are almost ready to come out, I can't wait to have you in my arms and caress your face, I just can't wait to have you here" She says in a whisper.

Maura is playing with Jane's hair and smiling with tears in her eyes. It always amazes her and warms her heart at how soft Jane is with her and their baby. Only a selected few get to have a peek into that soft side and when they were friends she was glad she was one of those few but now that they are married and they are expecting she gets to see her detective like this anytime she wants.

"I love you little skittle."

She says kissing her belly, she stands up and gives Maura a kiss.

"And I love you" she whispers as she rest her forehead against Maura's.

"I love you too" replies Maura in the same tone.

Then they hear loud talking and chuckle as they know is their family on their way. The door opens and all the commotion is in the room and everyone is around Maura in a heartbeat. They all start to talk and Angela tells Maura, her parents will be here as soon as they can. Jane smiles at what she sees, she steps back and admires everything from a far. This is her family, she looks at Frankie and Frost sitting in the sofa talking about how they are going to be the best uncles in the world.

She looks as Korsak walks in the room with bags of food for everyone, she looks at her mother who is talking animatedly with her wife, she looks at Maura that is about to give birth to their child and her smile grows as tears pool in her brown orbs. Maura looks at her, smiles and returns her attention to Angela. Jane clears her throat and everyone looks at her, she smiles at all of them.

"I am usually not this mushy and all but this is a very special occasion so I'm going to let my guard down but if anybody outside this room finds out I'll deny every bit of it" she says and everyone laughs lightly. "I am glad to have all of you in my life and at this very moment, my family might not be the perfect on anybody else's eyes but in my eyes this is the best, most perfect family I have seen" she says.

The room looks at her with bright smiles on their faces.

"Aw Janie you made me cried" says Korsak wiping his tears.

"Yeah sis not cool" says Frankie.

The room laughs and Angela says with a huge smile.

"I'm so proud of you Janie."

And Jane knows is not just for today but for the woman who she has become which is all thanks to her mother.

*an hour or two late*

The room is still the same, only now Constance and Edmond have made it. Jane and the boys including Maura's father are talking about anything and everything. Maura, Angela and her mother are talking mainly about baby stuff and how Maura's parent are planning to move back to be closer to their daughter and granddaughter. Maura sits straight as a little pain radiates through her body.

"Maura, dear what is it?"

Constance ask and everyone's attention is on her. Maura looks at Jane and nods.

"I think is time" she says.

Jane shoots up and goes looking for the doctor. Minutes later they come in.

"Alright everyone please out."

The doctor says to the group who starts to walk out. The doctor checks on Maura and nods.

"Aright Maura, I'm going to need for you to push."

Maura grabs Jane's hand and starts to push. Jane hisses at her wife's death grip but encourages her to keep going.

"And again push!"

"Come babe push" says Jane.

"Uhhhhhggghhhhhh!"

After minutes of pushing the doctor finally says.

"I see a head!"

Jane goes to look at it and smiles as she sees the mass of golden hair.

"Okay Maura we need one more push, make it big okay" Maura nods and pushes with all she got.

After what felt like eternity she hears the cries of her baby girl. The doctor gives Jane the scissors.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Jane nods vigorously as she smiles letting a few tears out. The doctor cleans the baby and Jane walks to Maura kissing her.

"You did great baby" she says to her and Maura smiles.

"Here you go do we have a name yet?" says the doctor as she hands Jane and Maura their beautiful, healthy baby girl.

"Yes we do… her name is Evanora Marie Rizzoli-Isles."

Maura says smiling up at Jane who smiles back. The doctor nods.

"Very unique name" she says with a smile and walks out.

"She is so beautiful Maura and she has your eyes" says Jane caressing her baby's face.

The baby has both her moms' traits; she has Jane's curly hair in Maura's golden-brown hair color. Her skin is between Jane and Maura's skin tone and she has little, barely there freckles, her nose just like Maura's and you can see that she has dimples just like both her mothers. Maura nods.

"She is" she says in awe.

They hear a knock and then their family is there. They all surround the bed and look at the little bundle.

"Oh my god she is so beautiful."

"Yeah she looks just like you two."

The whole group agrees and gives them complements. They are in love with this little angel.

"What's her name?" asks Frost.

"Evanora." Maura says as she stares in wonderment at her baby.

She and Jane created this beautiful baby together. This is the best day of her life next being her wedding day. She looks at Jane who is looking at her with a smile. They share a kiss and go back to looking at the baby like the rest of the group.


	30. Chapter 30

Maura is out of the hospital so they are currently at home. Their family just left so it's just her, Eva and Jane. Maura is at the couch, she was trying to watch a documentary but Jane playing with their daughter is more entertaining. Jane is lying in the floor on her stomach in front of Eva.

"Hey little skittle what cha doing?"

She gets in front of her and rubs her nose with hers. Jane kisses her cheeks and Eva makes one of those cute baby noises.

"Oh mama loves you so much little skittle" she says.

Maura smiles at the little scene in front of her. Jane looks at her and smiles.

"Hey, you look tire go rest, I'll watch Eva" says Jane.

Maura smiles and nods, she bends and kisses her daughter and then Jane.

*a month later*

Maura walks in to a quiet house too quiet for a dog, a baby and a Jane. Maura just came from yoga; she has been doing yoga and exercises ever since she got back. She wants to get her old body back. She wants to keep Jane interested. Jane and her haven't been intimate since Christmas. Jane showed her just how thankful she was for her and their love and oh was thankful. Just thinking about it makes her hot, she misses Jane's touch so much but with her self-conscious and the baby well you can see the problem.

She knows Jane loves her just the same, that she doesn't care. But let's be honest what's the first thing that catches your attention about a person if you don't know them. Their body, something about their body drags you in; get your attention, so this is why she wants to look great before she takes that step with Jane again. Another thing, Jane is a breasts girl, Maura always knew considering how many times she caught Jane staring when they were friends and when they became lovers it was literally impossible for Jane to keep her hands away from her breasts. So that's another problem her breasts are extremely sensitive right now and Jane likes to play rough.

Maura walks in to the living room and sees the sweetest thing ever. She has to take a picture so she takes her phone out and takes a picture. Jane is lying down, Eva lying in her chest with Jane's arms protectively around her. Jo is curl up at Jane's lap, it amazes her how gentle Jo is with Eva it's like she knows how fragile the baby is and she has become like Eva's personal guard. Maura bends down next to Jane and touches her hair gently. Jane stirs and opens her eyes.

"Hi" whispers Maura.

"Hey" She says groggily, her voice deeper sending a shiver down Maura's body straight to her core. She smiles.

"How was she?"

"Oh she was a little fuzzy today but nothing mama can't handle" says Jane looking at Eva.

Maura smiles and kisses her daughter's forehead.

"You hungry?" she asks Jane.

"Yeah I am."

Jane says as she stands up causing Jo to whine and go to her bed. Jane puts Eva on the sofa with pillows around so she won't fall. She looks at her wife in tight yoga pants and a white tank top, her hair up in a messy ponytail. She is barefooted something she has done since the baby and Jane finds it sexy as hell. Jane licks her lips and walks behind her, wrapping her hands around slim waists. Jane knows why Maura has been working extra hard and honestly she doesn't care but she got to say her wife's body looks better than before. She kisses Maura's neck.

"Have I told you how great you look" she murmurs against her skin.

Maura takes a breath as she feels Jane's lips run down her neck to that curve that meets the shoulder. She bites it.

"Oh" Maura breaths out.

Jane turns her around and picks her up sitting her at the counter. She looks Maura deep in the eyes as her hands go up her shirt.

"Jane-"

"Sh I know they are sensitive so I'll be careful."

She says as she starts gently playing with Maura's breasts. Maura throws her head back.

"Mm" She hums.

Jane gets to work on her neck. She licks and bites her pulse point. She pulls Maura's stop off.

"You don't wear a bra for yoga" says Jane shaking her head "bad doctor Rizzoli."

She murmurs as she leans in to gently bite an erect nipple. Maura gasp and lets out a low moan.

"I-I took it o-off after class" breaths out the blonde.

Jane kisses her way to the other one but when she gets there she sucks on it making the milk go into her mouth. Maura looks down to the mass of black locks and laces her fingers thought Jane's hair, arching her back, encouraging her. It tastes like milk with honey and the faintest touch of vanilla. Jane pulls back and looks at Maura and kisses her, sharing the taste. Jane grabs the edge of Maura's yoga pants and takes them off with the help of the M.E. Maura reaches for Jane's shirt and pulls it over her head attacking her breasts in no time. Jane arches into her touch moaning a low, husky moan. She pulls away and smirks as she grabs a stole and sits in front of Maura's spread legs.

"I have always wanted to eat you out in the kitchen" she says as she takes Maura's panties off.

She pulls the blonde close to her waiting mouth and as soon as she is close she takes her first stroke.

"Oh fuck" hisses Maura, her hips bucking against Jane's face.

The brunette grins and does it again. Maura grabs a fist full of black hair and pushes Jane against her pussy, Jane teases her clit and then goes and plunges her tongue deep inside her feeling Maura's muscles clamp down around her tongue. God it's been so long, she almost forgot how Maura tasted like. She groans at the pleasure to finally being intimate with her wife. The groan shoots through Maura bringing the levels of her arousal up.

"Oh fuck Jane."

She says as she starts thrusting her hips in time with Jane's tongue. She throws her head back, panting.

"Ohh babe I'm close" she breaths out.

Jane moans to communicate her understanding. Jane takes two fingers and replaces her tongue with them while her tongue goes to work on the hard bundle of nerves.

"Oh yesss!" hisses Maura.

Their rhythm is frantic and fast and after two more stokes she is flying over the edge and she has to bite her fist in order to not let her cries of pleasure out and wake up their baby. Jane continues until the last drop, she stands up and wipes her mouth with a grin on her face. She kisses Maura, tongue and everything. Maura moans as she tastes herself on her wife's tongue. Jane pulls back.

"God baby I have really miss this" she says.

Maura smiles and caresses her cheek.

"Me too" she says as they go to kiss but it gets interrupted by Eva's cry. Jane smirks.

"I got it" she says as grabs her shirt, puts it on and walks to their baby.

"Yes, yes little skittle what's the matter?" she says in a baby voice. Maura smiles and then she laughs at what Jane says after that. "Oh sh- crap that's a big poop, what is mommy feeing you!"

* A Year Later*

"Haaaappyyy Biiiirthdaay to youuu, Haaappyyy Biiirthdaay to you, Happy Biirthday dear Evaaa! Haaappyyy Biirthdaay to youuuu!"

Everyone starts to clap and cheer. Jane and Maura help her blow the candles. Angela snaps a few pictures of her daughter's family and gets a few of Jane and Maura cover in frosting. She has never seen her daughter so happy, ever since Maura this is the Jane she sees. Everyone is fuzzing around the little baby, getting her spoil. Jane looks to see her mother and Korsak sharing a kiss.

"Hey! Hey! C'mon I said I was cool with it but keep it inside the bedroom!" she yells joking around.

Everyone laughs and she smirks. Korsak after years of having a school girl crush on her mother finally got the guts to asks her on a date and to her and everyone else surprise she said yes. They have been dating for 4 months now. She has always considered Korsak a father so she really didn't mind that still didn't stop her for being a prude against her mother and her private life. She feels delicate hands around her waist and a head rest in her shoulder. She leans into the touch and smiles.

"Mama! Mama!" they hear Eva call.

Jane turns, kisses Maura and goes to their daughter.

"Mama!"

"Yes little skittle what is it!?" she says.

She picks up her baby. The baby laughs and hits Jane in the face with her icing cover hand. Jane laughs.

"Oh c'mon Eva, on mama's face!?" she says as she kisses her daughter's face.

"How about a family picture!" says Jane wanting to capture this precise moment.

The whole family gets together and she puts the camera in the stand and gives it 10sec. She places herself behind Maura who is holding their daughter.

"Aay cheeeessee!" she says and everyone repeats.

"CHEEESSSEEEE!"

*Later that day*

The guests are leaving little by little. Jane and Maura are cleaning the kitchen while Angela is cleaning the table. Jane smiles and looks at Maura.

"We did it Maur, we got by a whole year now we have 17 more to go!"

Maura laughs and Jane smirks. Maura recovers and looks at Jane lovingly.

"Jane."

"Yeah baby?" Maura takes a breath.

"Thank you."

Jane turns from the sink and looks at her confuse.

"For?"

"For everything" says Maura. "For this wonderful life I never thought I would have, for a family who I only could picture in my dreams. Before you came into my life I used to picture myself with a family of my own, tried to picture the perfect husband but it always felt so wrong, like it wasn't what I wanted" she says.

Jane looks at her with those loving brown eyes.

"I thought it was because I didn't want all that but then you came and it wasn't that I didn't want all that, it was that I was looking at the wrong family picture, I didn't need a dreamy husband, I needed a wife and you go beyond everything I ever dreamed of."

Jane wipes the tears off the corners of her eyes. She opens her arms and Maura walks to her with a smile. Jane envelopes her in a big hug and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you so much you know that? So damn much" she chokes out. She laughs.

"Damn hormones!" she says giggling.

Maura smiles and pulls back, she puts a hand on Jane's stomach. She looks at Jane and smiles even bigger.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hormonal" answers Jane.

Maura bends down and kisses Jane's 2 month stomach.

"We love you little starburst " she whispers.

She looks up at Jane who is looking at her with adoring eyes. Its funny Jane gave their kids nicknames base on her two favorite candies as a kid. Jane laughs a little.

"Yes we do little starburst, yes we do."

**Well we have reached the end of this little story. I want to thank you all for the wonderful support and the amazing reviews. This story has a very special place in my heart because it was my first. I might start a sequel pretty soon which may contain more smut than plot much like this one ;). Anyways but until than this story is officially finished. **


End file.
